knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Crna duša (Glava I)
Crna duša Možeš li zamisliti koliko žena sad' u Evropi vodi ljubav? - prošaputa Musa. - Šta kažeš? - Rekoh, možeš li zamisliti koliko žena u Evropi sad' vodi ljubav? - Šta ti je Musa? Kakve žene, kakva Evropa? - Dobro, nemoj cijelu Evropu. Uzmi samo skijaške centre u Italiji i Austriji. Čovječe! Cijeli dan skijanje. Naveče tuširanje, oblačenje, odlazak na večeru. Poslije toga na ples ili na bazen. I, ako je vremenski pomak jedan sat, - Musa pogleda na sat - bila je ponoć. - Sad je tamo oko jedanaest naveče. Upravo su se vratili u sobe. Svježi, preplanuli, puni snage i radosti. U kosi miris snijega. Nema briga, problema. Samo seks. U spavaćoj sobi, u kupatilu... - Musa, ako se izvučemo iz ovog, vodim te na posmatranje. - Je l' da posmatram gole žene? - Nije, nego da tebe posmatraju psihijatri, budalo. Nisi normalan. - Ja nisam normalan? Zato što bih više volio da sam u nekom skijaškom centru sa curom, nego što ovdje, sa vama, nosam glavu u torbi već tri godine? Ja nisam normalan? - Smirite se. Sad bi trebali početi. - Eto im rata i junaštva! Sakriju se u vukojebinu i granatiraju. Kanonada je počela malo iza ponoći. Romantična tišina hladne zimske noći je netragom nestala i zamijenilo ju je hujanje višecijevnih bacača raketa i detonacije ispaljenja dalekometnih topova. Muzika? Noseći smrt prema dalekom Sarajevu, granate su ostavljale vatreni trag na kristalno čistom zimskom nebu. Detonacije ispaljenja su su odbijale od okolnih brda i ponovo, izgubivši prvobitnu jasnoću i mnogostruko uvećane, u zaglušujućoj buci, vraćale se u dolinu. U pauzama između detonacija vladala je nestvarna, mrtva tišina. Kratka čistina dijelila je šumu od visokih stijena koje su se vertikalno penjale uvis i jasno ocrtavale na horizontu. Iznad stijena, na visoravni su se nalazili četnički položaji. Litica je predstavljala prirodnu barijeru i neprelazan bedem svakome ko se namjeravao popeti gore. Jedna uska, strma stazica na lijevoj strani, bila je minirana. Devetorica ljudi ležali su na ivici šume i zavinutih glava pažljivo osmatrali horizont. Hladna mjesečeva svjetlost se odbijala od bijelih ogrtača koje su nosili preko uniformi. Na glavama su imali bijele kape sa uskim prorezima za oči. Bilo je hladno i para od disanja se izvijala kao dim cigarete. Hamza je šapatom smirivao uzbuđenog Kapetana: - Dobro je, dobro je, Generale. Niko ti ne kaže da ti nisi glavni! - Ma slušaj ti mladiću. Ja sam odgovoran za ove ljude i za akciju. - Ama, Generale, - Hamza je govorio malo umorno i polahko kao da ubjeduje dijete. - Niko ti ne kaže da nisi. Samo ovo je malo drugačije nego što si ti učio u školi. Mi smo zajedno skoro tri godine, i budi siguran da ćemo i ovo dobro odraditi. Ako hoćeš s nama, bujrum, ako nećeš, ostani i čuvaj odstupnicu. Niko ti neće zamjeriti. Je l' tako? - Tako je Hamza. - Skrati više priču, daj da se ide. - Hajde Hamza, nećemo do sutra ovdje. - Dobro je! Idemo! - Hamza zaboravi na Generala i okrenu se ljudima - Dado, uzmi Senada i Dinu, krenite lijevo. Jedno trideset metara. Imate jedan višecijevni. Možda desetak četnika. Mustafa, ti, Kemo i Sakib pođite desno. Računajte na desetak. Ideš li Generale? Ideš! Dobro. Ti, Musa i ja ćemo u sredinu. Imamo glavnu zemunicu i par višecijevnih. Dado i Kemo, ima da presiječete rovove. Kako? Zatrpaj ih, ne interesuje me. Mi ćemo biti u buli i neću da mislim na leđa. Da uporedimo satove. Mi počinjemo prvi. Nemoj da neko opali prije. Mislim da je dosta dvadeset minuta za penjanje. Gledajte da budete tamo. Kad završimo posao, imamo desetak minuta za povlačenje prije nego njihova artiljerija sa drugih položaja skonta šta se dešava i ospe po nama. Pitanja? Odlično! Nastojte da ne pravite buku. Bijele sjene se razdvojiše i nečujno krenuše prema stijenama. Hamza zovnu Dadu: - Slušaj, ako već ostaješ, pregledaj sve dobro. Neću da ostane ni jedan iza nas. Jasno? - Ko suza, - divlje se isceri. Hamza krenu ravno. Stiže Kapetana i Musu. Uz put provjeri da li mu je automat dobro pričvršćen na ledima. Opipa kašikare na bokovima. - E moj Generale, nije ti ovo vojna vježba pa da komanduješ - Ostav - ponovo, - Hamza je pričao sam sa sobom. General je bio u stvari Kapetan, profesionalni oficir koji se nedavno, nakon mnogih peripetija, uspio prebaciti u Bosnu i uključiti u borbu. Bio je čovjek strogih moralnih ubjeđenja, spartanski odgojen i obučen za profesionalnog vojnika. I to mu je, s gorčinom pomisli Hamza, najveći nedostatak. Nijedan rat u istoriji nije bio kao ovaj. Osvajači su, obično, imali za cilj zauzimanje teritorije, poražavanje neprijatelja, itd. U ovom ratu četnici su imali za cilj ubijanje cijelog naroda. Svijetu to nije jasno. Hamza se prisjeti uzaludnih nadanja da će Svijet intervenisati i prekinuti pokolj koji je činila soldateska bivše JNA. - Hoće li biti intervencija? - i Musa je pričao sam sa sobom šapučući sebi u bradu. - Hoće, biće intervencija. Samo neće intervenisati Šesta flota već Prva sjebana udarna. Dobro sam ovo skont'o: prva sjebana udarna diverzantska grupa. Kad bi čete čule ovo ime na engleskom, usrali bi se. Biće njima intervencija. Ovim ovdje za dvadeset minuta. A i ostali će doć' na red. - Šta kažeš, Musa? - upita ga Kapetan. - Nešto dumam hoće li biti intervencije. - Ništa od toga sine, zaboravi. - Biće intervencija Kapetane, vidjećeš ubrzo. Stigoše do stijena i počeše se penjati. Stijene su bile hladne i glatke. U početku nisu imali većih problema, ali kako su napredovali bilo je sve teže i teže. Nekoliko metara prije vrha našli su se u malenom procjepu iz kojeg nisu mogli dalje. Stijene su bile prekrivene glatkim slojem leda koji se nakupio poslije jučerašnjeg škrtog sunca. Morali su nazad. Musa je tiho kleo. Polahko se spustiše nekoliko metara niže i krenuše u desnu stranu. Sad su bili bolje sreće. Hamza se penjao oprezno i polahko, trudeći se da ne misli na predstojeću akciju. Sve misli i pokreti su mu bili usredsređeni na liticu koja se nadnijela nad njim. Uskoro se našao ispod samog vrha. Od visoravni ga je dijelilo još samo nekoliko metara. Ali, dalje se nije moglo. Glatki, sjajni led prekrio je potpuno stijene i on je uzalud pipao rukama pokušavajući da otkrije i najmanju izbočinu za koju bi se mogao uhvatiti. Musa i Kapetan ga stigoše. - Šta je Hamza, hoćeš li da te ja poguram? - Musa je govorio tiho kroz zube. Hamza ga i ne pogleda. Sasvim koncentrisan na stijene ispred sebe nije ni registrovao Musin cinizam. - Samo polahko, samo polahko. Ostali su već na svojim mjestima i sigurno čekaju na znak. Osjećao je da mu je planina na leđima. Disao je sporo i duboko. Grudima se naslonio na glatke stijene, i zavinute glave, posmatrao ivicu koja se nalazila skoro na dohvat ruke. Nije se pomjerio skoro dva minuta. - Šta radi do đavola? - Kapetan gurnu Musu. Ovaj mu dade znak prstom da šuti. Hamza je posmatrao stijene iznad sebe. Ostali su na svojim mjestima. Skoro je vidio Dadu, Kemu, Dinu,... kako leže ispred četničkih položaja čekajući njegov znak. A on stoji ovdje k'o idiot. Zar će ga ova dva-tri metra zaustaviti? Da završe na ovoj glupoj litici? Skoro je osjećao kako mu adrenalin nadire u tijelo. Mala tvornica za prizvodnju adrenalina negdje duboko u mozgu funkcionisala je besprijekorno. Kažu, kad bi se mogao vještački napraviti, adrenalin bi bio najjača droga na svijetu. - Idemo, Hamza, idemo, - prošaputa sam za sebe i okrenu se. Skide rukavice i doda automat Musi. - Idemo, - podiže ruke koliko je mogao uvis. - Znao sam, - za sebe prošaputa Musa. Sad. Hamza se ispravi, i zabi nokte u led iznad sebe. Svu snagu svojih osamdesetak kilograma prenese na deset noktiju i povuče tijelo nagore. Držeći se na lijevoj ruci izbaci desnu naprijed i ponovo se noktima uhvati za led. Jednom, još jednom. Osjećao je kako mu se led poput igle zabija pod nokte a znoj natapa uniformu. Još malo. Još jedan korak. Samo još jedan. Polahko i nečujno prebaci se preko ivice. Leži na stomaku i pokušava da dođe do daha. Izviri preko rukava. Četnička zemunica je bila tu. Ravno ispred. Okrenu sa nazad, nagnu preko ivice litice i dade znak Musi. Musa uze automat za cijev i baci ga uvis. Hamza ga uhvati. Otkopča kožni remen i zaveza ga za najuži dio kundaka. Držeći automat za cijev spusti ga niz stijene. Kapetan se pope Musi na ramena i uhvati za remen. Hamza povuče. Kapetan se držao jednom rukom za remen a drugom pridržavao za stijene. Uskoro se i on prebaci na ravno. Nadovezavši sva tri automata jedan na drugi, izvukoše i Musu. Ispred njih se nalazila zemunica. Pripremajući se za rat u Bosni i Hercegovini, bivša JNA, a sada četničko-teroristička soldateska, je pod izlikom vojnih vježbi, građevinskim mašinama, rovokopačima i buldožerima ukopala artiljerijske položaje oko Sarajeva i drugih gradova u Bosni i Hercegovini, prokopala nove puteve i organizirala snabdijevanje svih položaja. '' Debela brvna zemunice su virila oko jednog metra iznad zemlje. Sa desne strane i iza zemunice bili su rovovi koji su povezivali ovu sa drugim zemunicama na položaju. Iza rovova višecjevni bacači raketa. Iz zemunice je dopirao tihi žamor. Hamza se primače Kapetanu. - Uzmi vrata na lijevoj strani! - prošaputa. - Imaš li kašikare? Kapetan klimnu glavom. Hamza se puzeći okrenu Musi. - Uzmi desna vrata, ja idem ravno! Čekaj na mene! - Kucnu ga po ramenu. - Kreći. Tri bijele sjene se razdvojiše i puzeći krenuše naprijed. Hamza je krenuo oprezno. Nakon nekoliko metara puzanja shvati da je prošlo već suviše vremena i da možda neće stići na vrijeme. Bojao se za Dadu. On sigurno neće čekati suviše. Pakao i igranka mogu početi svake sekunde. - Ko ga jebe! - promrmlja za sebe, skoči poguren i potrča naprijed. Tih tridesetak metara učiniše mu se predugački, a njegovi koraci suviše kratki. Kao da je stajao u mjestu. Trideset metara za život ili za smrt. Trideset metara za smrt, smrt... U trku je znao da je uspio, da je stigao na vrijeme. Zadnjih dva-tri metra baci se i dokotrlja do zida zemunice. U trku je skinuo kašikare. - Šta je ovo! Gdje je prozor! Mora biti ovdje. Mora, mora! Gledaj, gedaj, traži, traži! Grozničavo je pipao zid zemunice. Nije bilo prozora. Nije mogao ubaciti kašikare. Iz zemunice je dopirao prigušen smijeh. - Čekaj! Šta je ovo! Napipa gredu dužine tridesetak centimetara. Bila je uglavljena između drugih, mnogo dužih greda. Normalno. Neće držati otvoren prozor na minus trideset. Kako nije na to mislio? Koliko god pokušavao da preduprijedi sve moguće probleme uvijek je postojao neki propust. Sad, sad! ! Uspravi se. Snažno zamahnu nogom i udari u gredicu. Bio je u pravu. Debela kratka gredica je bila u stvari prozor koji sada, sa treskom, uleti unutra. Hamza na brzinu pobaca pripremljene kašikare kroz uzani otvor trudeći se da ih baci u svim smjerovima. Iz zemunice se začuše divlje psovke a zatim odjeknuše detonacije. Odmah zatim odjeknuše eksplozije iz pravca drugih zemunica. Hamza se škrto osmjehnu i potrča ulijevo prema ulazu u zemunicu. Sudari se sa Kapetanom. Umalo ne zapucaše jedan na drugog. - Šta je, Generale? - Nema vrata na ovoj strani. - O, jebo te! - potrčaše prema Musi. - Musa, mi smo. Mi smo. Musa je zauzeo položaj na grudobranu rova, bočno od ulaza u zemunicu. Vrata na zemunici se otvoriše i nekoliko prilika pokuša da istrči napolje. Musa ih presiječe rafalom. Trojica padoše, a ostali se baciše nazad u zemunicu. Kapetan otkopča kašikare i ubaci ih kroz vrata. Baciše se na zemlju. Samo što detonacije odjeknuše, Hamza zgrabi automat i uleti u zemunicu. - Čekaj Hamza. Čekaj budalo!!! Kasno. Hamza je uletio u zemunicu i bacio se na pod pored vrata. Iz dubine zemunice odjeknuše rafali. Hamza odgovori dugim rafalom šarajući po prostoriji. Krici i krkljanje. Zatim, zavlada tišina. Dim baruta štipa za oči. Hamza ustade. Kroz dim, više nasluti nego što vidje, neko kretanje u uglu i ispali još jedan rafal. Ponovo tišina. Utrčaše Kapetan i Musa. - Hamza, jesi l' dobro? Hamza!!! - Dobro je, Musa. Dobro je. - Huh! Jebali smo im majku. - Jesmo Musa, jesmo, - Hamza je nervozno šetao prostorijom pažljivo razgledajući. Na podu, pored peći, u poluležećem položaju, jedan četnik je tiho stenjao. Stomak mu je bio raznesen i on je rukama pokušavao da zadrži crijeva. Šutke ih je posmatrao. Ne prilazeći, Hamza mu ispali rafal u glavu. - Ne Hamza!!! - vrisnu Kapetan. - Šta bi ti? Da ga ostavimo da umire satima? Kapetan ušuti. Prašina se polahko slijegala. Težak miris baruta natjera ga na kašalj. Petnaestak mrtvih tijela je ležalo u raznim položajima. Kako je koga smrt zatekla. Jednom bradatom četniku, koji leži na primitivnom krevetu, glava visi prema podu. Iz gelerom prerezanog vrata ističe krv i pravi crno-crvenkastu lokvicu na zemljanom podu. Krajevi lokvice se već zgrušnjavaju i postaju skoro crni. Na stolu poluprazna rakijska flaša, nekoliko neotvorenih konzervi i kutija cigareta. Hamza otvori jednu konzervu i poče da jede prstima. Znao je da su obavili zadatak. Nisu više dopirali ni pojedinačni pucnji iz okoline. On završi sa jelom i odgurnu konzervu. Konzerva pade sa stola i njen pad muklo odjeknu u prostoriji. Zapali jednu cigaru. Musa odgurnu mrtvog četnika sa klupe pored bureta sa vatrom i sjede. Zapali i on. Uskoro začuše tihe glasove njihovih drugova koji su dolazili. Bahnuše u zemunicu. Poskidaše kapuljače sa lica. Preplanuli, raščupani, nasmijani. Oči im plamte sjajem života. Dijelom od zadovoljstva zbog uspješno završene akcije, a dijelom zbog prestanka uvijek prisutnog straha prije polaska na izvršenje zadatka. Hamzi se učiniše kao veselo društvo na zimovanju. Nekolicina priđoše vatri koja je gorjela u buretu koje je služilo kao peć. Jedan odgurnu Musu u stranu, pa i on sjede. - Jebali smo im majku. Nisu se nadali da neko može proći. - Ma bi l' se ti nadao na minus trideset. - Noćas zec i lisica skupa spavaju. - Daj te cigare sa stola. - Je l' ko ranjen? - Niko, - odgovori Kemo cereći se. - Mislim da smo ih koknuli skoro četrdeset. - Opa! - Opa, opa! - Vidi ovog, k'o živ. - Jest sprijeda. Pogledaj mu leđa. Miris duhana ispuni prostoriju i uskoro nadjača miris baruta. - Hej, gdje vam je Dado? Niko ne odgovori. Hamzine obrve se sastaviše. - Je l' opet ost'o? Par momaka klimnu glavom. Ostali su nevoljko gledali u pod. Napolju se začuše koraci i u zemunicu, k'o iz praćke izbačen, upade krupan četnik. U panici nekolicina se baci na pod hvatajući oružje. - Dobro je mangupi, dobro je!! - Dado se cerekao iza četnikovih leđa. - Da vam nema Dade da se brine o vama davno bi svi riknuli, - okrenu se Hamzi, - Haa, gledaj koga sam nam doveo! Hajde Hamza, kaži nešto. - Dobro je, Dado. Smanji. Kako ga maznu? - Eeeej, - Dado je važno otezao, - zavuk'o se ispod mrtvih, jedva sam ga skužio. Krupna, debela, zadrigla ljudeskara. Četnik. Brada. Nervozno prstima stišće ivice pantola. Unezvjereno gleda oko sebe. Hamza pomisli da je vjerovatno bio seljak, zamljoradnik, možda gazda u selu. A sad, četnik, ubica, palikuća. Na desnom ramenu epolete. Možda kapetan? Hamza se obradova. Ako ga uspiju dovući živog, dobiće sigurno desetak svojih zarobljenika. Četnici su davali sve da bi razmjenom vratili svoje oficire. I ovaj je znao za to i sada se počeo osjećati sigurnije. - E pukovniče, šta sad? - Hamza se obrati zarobljeniku. - Sad vam jebem mater balijsku, - drsko odgovori četnik. - Daj ga meni, daj ga meni, - kesio se Musa vadeći nož. - Odjebi Musa, - Hamza ga odgurnu u stranu, - ovaj je dušu dao za razmjenu. Ako ga budemo mijenjali po kilaži, dobićemo dvadeset naših za njega. A ti, pukovniče... - Hamza se okrenu prema četniku i pažljivo se zagleda u njega, - sada samo polahko. Prvo i prvo, mi smo vama jebali mater noćas. A drugo i drugo, ti više nikom nećeš jebati mater. Što si jeb'o, jeb'o. Sad fino i polahko reci kako se zoveš i šta si po činu. Inače ću te dati Musi. Musa se cerio i gladio oštricu noža. - Ja sam rezervni kapetan JNA. - JNA kažeš? Vi, dakle, ni mrava niste zgazili u ovoj Bosni. Samo ste pobili 200.000 ljudi. Doduše muslimana. A, odakle si, Kapetane? - Hamzin glas je bio tih i pomalo napukao. Skoro da je šaputao. Osjećala se pritajena prijetnja ispod, kao oštrica brijača. Čovjek ju je mogao fino opipati kao nešto materijalno. - Odavde. - Hamza! Hamza! - Dino ga je vukao za rukav i šaputao mu na uho, - Ja mislim da je to vojvoda Kraljevac. Jednom sam mu vidio sliku u Komandi. Hamza se okrenu četniku: - Odavde kažeš, misliš odavde iz Kraljeva? Pričaj jadan, pričaj. Četnik vidno preblijedi. Hamza nastavi još tišim glasom: - Ti si predvodio četnike i orlove u Dobrim vodama? Ha? Vidjeli smo vam brabrost. Sa nenaoružanim civilima. Žene, djeca. Da te vidimo sad. Govori, bolan, nemamo vremena do sutra. - Ma nije to bilo baš tako. Znaš, naša komanda je naredila da se ta sela moraju iseliti ... i tako to... - I, ti si napisao na zidu iznad ubijenih: Jebaćemo i zaklati sve balinkuše. I one dvije curice od 12 godina. Glave ste im odsjekli. Možda ti lično? Znajući koliko kao vojvoda Kraljevac vrijedi u razmjeni, a malo zavaran Hamzinim tihim glasom, četnik se osjeti važan i kao da priča običnu svakodnevnu priču o poslu, odgovori: - Ma jesam, jebem ti mater. Ja sam lično jednoj odsjekao glavu. Prvo sam je silovao pred materom i ocem. Samo je kukala: - Nemoj me ubit, nemoj me ubit! Jedva sam svršio. I šta mi mo... Hamza podiže desnu ruku sa raširenim prstima naprijed prema četniku, kao da želi da se odbrani od njegovih riječi. Malo podiže lijevo rame. Duž kičme, po sredini leđa, ispod uniforme, bio mu je pričvršćen ratni nož Tanto, čija je dugačka drška malo virila ispod uniforme i dodirivala mu vrat. Kada je podigao lijevo rame drška noža izviri sa desne strane vrata. Musa krajem oka uhvati Hamzin pokret ramenom. - Neee, Hamzaaaa! - Musa skoči sa klupe i potrča prema Hamzi. Kapetan je stajao k'o ukopan ne razumijevajući ništa. Hamza urliknu. Uhvati ručku Tanta lijevom rukom preko desnog ramena, strelovitom brzinom izvuče nož i opisujući polukrug zamahnu malo ukoso prema dole. Nož pronađe vrat četnika malo ispod lijevog uha i zaustavi se na desnom ramenu presijecajući vrat potpuno. Glava se otkloni unazad i osta da visi držeći se na komadu nepresječene kože na leđima. Krv šiknu uvis. Još je nož bio u zraku kada se Kapetan, suviše kasno shvativši šta se dešava, baci na Hamzu. - Neeeee, Hamzaaaa!!! Od udara Hamza pade, a Kapetan preko njega. - Idiote!!! - Kapetan je urlao. - E, jebi mu mater, - prošaputa Musa. - Jebo te, koliko krvi. Tijelo četnika je još stajalo na nogama i krv je u vodoskoku padala i preko Kapetanove kose slijevala se Hamzi na lice. Hamza podvuče desnu ruku između sebe i kapetana i snažno se izvivši prevrnu ga na stranu i baci se na njega. Prisloni mu nož na grlo i, pola režeći, a pola šišteći, prosikta: - Sljedeći put... Sljedeći put... - disao je teško i isprekidano, - il' me upucaj ili mi se sklanjaj. Kapetan je otvorenih usta pokušavao da dođe do daha. U trenutku shvati da je bio, ali da je stvarno bio, vrlo blizu smrti i ušuti. Hamzino lice je poprimilo boju bijelog ogrtača na njemu. Oči su mu divlje plamtjele. Tijelo mrtvog četnika konačno muklo pade na zemlju pored Hamze i krv još brže poče kuljati iz prerezanog vrata. Hamza ustade i dlanom ovlaš obrisa krv sa lica. - Dino. Dino! Šta je, opet cmizdriš. Pokupi sa Senadom sve što vrijedi od oružja. Dado, pretresi ih i pokupi dokumentaciju. Imamo još nekoliko minuta. Teškim korakom Hamza izađe napolje. Hladnoća ga poput šake udari u lice. Uzdahnu. Nasumice, skoro teturajući, krenu rovom. Na jednom mjestu rov se račvao i jedan, nešto uži krak, se odvajao prema šumarku u dubini visoravni. Hamza krenu njime. Osjećao je da ga obuzima vrućina. Gušio se. Pokušavao je da uhvati zrak i smiri dah. Nervoznim pokretom raskopča uniformu duboko udišući. Četnikova krv na licu se ledila i neprijatno mu zatezala kožu. On pogleda ruke i primijeti da se tresu. Hodajući polahko dođe do drveta pored kojeg je prolazio rov i nasloni se na njega. Prekopa džepove tražeći cigaretu. Besciljnim pogledom obuhvati predio. Lanac moćnih bosanskih planina protezao se od jugoistoka prema sjeverozapadu. Ogoljeni, sivkastobijeli vrhovi, skoro vječno pokriveni snijegom, odisali su stoljetnim mirom kao i nepregledne balkanske šume. Sada, gledajući sa ove visoravni, šume su se doimale kao ogromne tamne mrlje neravnomjerno razbacane po planinama. Tamo negdje u daljini nalazilo se Sarajevo koje već četvrtu godinu pokušava da preživi i opstane. Ništa od ove iskonske ljepote nije dopiralo do Hamzinog mozga. Gledati i vidjeti su glagoli koja označavaju potpuno drugačije radnje. Hamza je gledao, ali nije vidio. Malo raširi nozdrve hvatajući blagu promjenu u zraku. Vrijeme će se promijeniti. Iako je i dalje vladala žestoka hladnoća, kao da je u zraku bio nagovještaj padavina. Odjednom vjetar donese do njega zvuk nalik na jecanje. Hamza pretrnu. Ne usudujući se da diše, spusti se na dno rova. Automat mu je ostao u zemunici. U ruci je još uvijek držao Tanto. Usne mu se razvukoše u nešto što je ličilo na osmijeh, i on se pažljivo uputi prema mjestu odakle je zvuk došao. Jecaj je došao iz rova koji se protezao bliže ivici litice. Hamza ponovo navuče bijelu kapuljaču na lice. Lica priljubljenog uz snijeg na grudobranu rova proviri preko. Na samo dvadesetak metara udaljenosti, spram malo svjetlijeg horizonta, u drugom rovu ugleda dio siluete nekog čovjeka. Nepoznati je gledao prema zemunici. Hamza se pokrenu. Pognut, produži još malo kroz rov da bi mu došao iza leđa. Prebaci se na snijeg i poče puzati. Približivši se na pet - šest metara, napravi grudvu snijega i baci je u suprotnom pravcu. Čovjek se trznu, okrenu i pripravnog oružja se zagleda u smjeru iz kojeg je došao zvuk. Hamza se pridiže. U nekoliko tihih koraka dođe mu iza leđa i bez riječi se baci naprijed. Nepoznati se okrenu. Hamza mu u skoku desnom rukom odgurnu cijev automata u stranu i uhvati ga za kosu. Tresnuše na dno rova. Hamza se nađe iznad četnika, zabaci mu glavu unazad i otkrivši vrat zamahnu nožem. Na blijedoj svjetlosti on ugleda skoro dječačko lice. Ruka mu zastade u zraku: - Šta ti, mali, radiš ovdje? Razrogačenih očiju, mladić-dječak je ležao ispod njega. Disao je kratko i isprekidano. Iznenađen, i ne znajući šta da radi, Hamza ostade nekoliko trenutaka u tom položaju gledajući mu lice obliveno suzama. Mladić je imao pištolj u futroli za pojasom. Pokuša da ga izvuče desnom rukom, ali mu je lakat bio blokiran Hamzinim koljenom. Nekako uhvati pištolj i ne izvlačeći ga, okrenu ga zajedno sa futrolom prema Hamzi i opali. Metak očeša Hamzine grudi, rasječe desnu stranu lica i odleti u noć. Hamzi se učini da mu je mozak eksplodirao. Urliknu i svom snagom sjuri nož u mladićevu glavu. Tanto s lahkoćom prođe kroz lobanju i izađe sa druge strane glave. Istrgnuvši nož, Hamza skoči sa tijela koje se grčilo u samrtnom hropcu. Okrenu se brzo oko sebe. Ne ugledavši više ništa, strgnu kapu s glave, podiže ruke prema nebu i arlauknu. Dugi vučiji urlik. - Aarrhhhuuuuuuu!!! Urlik bijesa zbog ranjavanja. Urlik žalosti zbog glupe i potpuno nepotrebne smrti ovog četnika, skoro dječaka. Urlik bijesa na sebe i na ovakav život, na cijelo čovječanstvo koje nijemo gleda direktni prenos ove kataklizme. - Do kaaaaad! Strže maramu s vrata i pritisnu je na lice. Iz grla su mu izvirali glasovi slični režanju. Prvi šok je prošao, i sada je osjećao da mu se mozak raspada od bola i da mu se mrak navlači na oči. Pokuša da stresanjem glave odagna mrak, ali to izazva tako strašan talas bola da se zatetura i nasloni na grudobran rova. Skide maramu s lica i opipa desno oko. Kao da je bilo tu. Teturao je prema zemunici. Iz nje su, privučeni pucnjem, istrčavali ostali. - Šta je bilo, Hamza? - Ništa. Dobro je. Idemo, idemo! - Hamza, Hamza! - Dobro je, idemo. Kapetan mu pritrča i zagrli ga. Krv se slijevala niz obraz ispod marame. Stisnuvši zdravo oko, Hamza je nastojao koncentrisati misli. - Dobro je, Kapetane. Ne boj se. Skupi ljude i idemo. Igranka počinje.- Nismo uzeli ništa... - Zaboravi. Trči, trči! - Hamza ih pogura jednom rukom. - Trk, trk... Ne okreći se i ne čekaj. Vidimo se. - Za sebe doda: - Ako Bog da. Ljudi potrčaše. Pola padajući, a pola se kližući spuštali su se niz liticu. Hamza krenu za njima. Pokuša da potrči, ali mu to izazva novi talas bola. Požuri, poguren držeći maramu na licu. Slabo se orjentisao gledajući jednim okom. Okliznu se, pade, glavom teško udari o tlo i ostade da leži. Opsova. Nož mu je ispao. Pipajući nasumice po snijegu, pokuša da ga pronađe. Četnici sa drugih položaja su, konačno, shvatili zašto se njihovi ne javljaju i počeli su sa granatiranjem, do maloprije svog položaja. -Kurvini sinovi, - pomisli Hamza, - imali su skinute koordinate. Već je prva granata pala samo metar - dva od zemunice. Hamza konačno napipa ručku Tanta. Hladni dodir metala ga malo umiri i on poguren, trpeći bol, potrča prema litici. Eksplozije su parale noć. Tek što bi uho uhvatilo zvuk šištanja dolazeće granate, odjeknula bi eksplozija. Žuto-crveni bljesak bi za trenutak obasjao okolinu i busenje, kamenje i geleri bi prsnuli unaokolo. To da se neko baci na zemlju kad čuje dolazak granate bio je samo filmski trik. Eksplozije su odjekivale kao da su četnici odlučili da uzoru i prevrnu cijelu visoravan. Hamza je bio na par koraka do litice. Već je počeo razmišljati o spuštanju, kad neposredno iza njega eksplodira granata. Detonacija, geleri, kamenje i zemlja ga zahvatiše, podigoše i kao lutku baciše u zrak. Dok je letio, znao je da mu je tijelo razneseno. Da je konačno i definitivno dobio pun pogodak. - To je, dakle, to. Potonuvši u mrak, nije ni osjetio kad je svom silinom uletio u granje drveća ispod litice, ni kada je lomeći i kršeći sve pred sobom konačno tresnuo od zemlju i, kao lopta, odskakujući i kližući se, konačno se zaustavio u nekom rastinju u neposrednoj blizini mjesta gdje su imali zadnji odmor kada su prije pola sata kretali u akciju. Kližući se i kotrljajući Musa udari u Kapetana. - Juhuuuu, Kapetaneeee! Čuvaaaaaaj! - Pazi ovo, pazi ovo! Senad, kao da se ponovo vratio u djetinjstvo, projuri pored njega kližući se na leđima, udari u jedno drvo i odkliza dalje pokušavajući da upravlja nogama. Kapetan je pokušavao da sačuva ozbiljnost trčeći i pridržavajući se rukama za drveće i rastinje. Okliznu se, pade, pa i on otkliza niz brdo. Zvuk treska tijela od zemlju natjera ga da se okrene. Malo pored njega Hamzino tijelo udari u zemlju, odskoči i kližući se zaustavi u grmlju. - Musa, Musa, ovamo! Heeeej, Musaaa! Musa se uhvati za jedno drvo i zaustavi.Teško se ispentra nazad do Kapetana i njih dvojica krenuše prema grmlju. Hamza je ležao na stomaku. Na leđima je imao veliku krvavu mrlju. U stvari, sva leđa su bila jedna velika krvava masa. Vojna jakna pokidana gelerima. - Uh, majku mu. Izgleda skroz loše. Okrenuše ga na leđa. Hamzino lice je bilo prekriveno krvlju. Tamo gdje nije bilo krvi, mrtvačko bljedilo. Desna ruka neprirodno savijena. - O, jebem ti život! Hamza, Hamza, - Musa ga je blago šamarao. - Ništa. Daj da ga ponesemo. Okreni ga ponovo na stomak. Kapetan skide vindjaknu i podvuče je pod Hamzu. Rukave zaveza na leđima. - Uhvati sa jedne strane. Hajde, šta gledaš? - Ne može ovako. Lice mu je dole. Smrznuće se. - Čekaj, čekaj. Daj džemper. Umotaj mu glavu u džemper. Prvo mu stavi maramu preko rane da mu se džemper ne zalijepi. Tako, dobro je. E sad uhvati sa jedne strane. - Stani da mu uguram i ovu ruku pod jaknu. Izgleda da je slomljena. - O.K. Idemo. Tijelo lahko skliznu niz padinu. Kočili su nogama koliko su mogli. Uskoro dodoše na dno vododerine. gdje su se dvije padine sastajale. Ostali su bili na okupu. - Hej, šta je to? - Hamza. - E, jebi ga sad. - Je l' puno najebo? - Ja mislim da jest. - Opalilo ga s leda. - E, moj Hamza. - E, sad smo popušili. - Babo ti je popušio. Četnici su nakon visoravni prenijeli vatru na šumu ispod litice i nasumice ispaljivali granate. Hladnoća je naglo popustila, a tamni oblaci su se brzo gomilali. Uskoro poče padati gusti snijeg. - Ovo nam ide na ruku. - Ma, klinac nam ide na ruku. Imamo najmanje pet sati pješačenja. Nije to ništa. - Nije, da Hamza nije ranjen. - Nema veze, izdržaće Mujo i to. - Je l' neko zna onaj vic... - Jebo te vic. Vidiš da smo u govnima do grla, a ti bi pričao viceve. - Ma jebeš ga, nije nam prvi put. - Nije, al' lahko može biti zadnji. - Ne baksuziraj. - Nema se više šta baksuzirat. Što je baksuzirano - baksuzirano. - Dosta! - Kapetan odluči da prekine priču. - Da vidimo šta možemo da uradimo. - Možemo sjest' i plakat'. - Dobro je Ljudi. Kaži Kapetan. U neposrednoj blizini eksplodira granata i svi se mahinalno poguriše. - Idemo na sjevero-zapad. Dvojica neka nose Hamzu. Mustafa, ti, Dino i Senad naprijed. I otvorite četvore oči. Mi ćemo biti iza. Ima li pitanja? Nema. Dobro, idemo. Musa i Sakib prvi uhvatiše Hamzu i mala kolona krenu. Penjanje je išlo teško i svaki čas se neko spoticao, padao ili otklizavao unazad. Musa je vukao Hamzu desnom rukom trudeći se da se lijevom hvata za drveće i žbunje. Išli su skoro dva sata, kad Kapetan naredi odmor. Ljudi su bili zadihani i para je izlazila sa njihovim dahom i iz zagrijanih uniformi. - Dobro smo. Ako ne bude problema, ujutro bi mogli doći do naših. - Ovo smo mogli preći za pola sata. - Dobro je, Kemo! Šta ti, u stvari, hoćeš. Cijelo vrijeme nešto sereš. - Šta, šta hoću? Hoću cigaru. Smijem li zapaliti, Kapetane? - Može, Kemo, može. Po ovom snijegu bi mogli i vatru naložit,' a da niko ne vidi. - Gdje li su oni iz izvidnice? - Ne brini, tu su negdje. Ispred. Svi, osim Kapetana, zapališe. Napetost popusti. Musa je sjeo na zemlju i položio Hamzinu glavu u krilo. Prstima mu napipa vrat nastojeći da otkrije bilo. Odrvenjeli prsti nisu mogli da otkriju ništa. - Vrijeme je. Idemo. Kolona se ponovo pokrenu. Teško su se pentrali uz brdo i još se teže spuštali. Još jedno brdo. I još jedno. I još... Snijeg nije prestajao da pada. Više nisu mogli pratiti tragove izvidnice. - Nema nam izvidnice, Kapetane. - Moraju biti negdje ispred. Ne brini. Na smjenu su nosili Hamzu. Na istoku je nebo počelo da blijedi najavljujući prvu zoru. Ljudi su teturali u tišini. Svako je bio zabavljen vlastitim mislima. Musa je već dugo nosio Hamzu. - Stani, Kapetane. Pauza. - Dobro. Stanite ljudi. Svi jedva dočekaše. Musa uze Hamzinu glavu u krilo i oprezno mu skinu džemper sa glave. Marama preko rane bila je potpuno krvava i zaledila se. Drugo, zdravo oko je bilo zatvoreno a mrtvačko bljedilo je izbijalo iz lica. - Hamza, Hamza! - Musa ga je lagano drmusao, - Hamza, čuješ li me? - Musa, vidi diše li. Ne vidim da mu ide para iz usta. - Hamza, Hamza, hej, ja sam, Musa. Hamza. - Boga mi Musa... - Šta Boga mi? - Musa zareža. - Hamza, Hamza. Nagnu se nad Hamzino lice pokušavajući da otkrije i najmanje tragove disanja. Ne uspijevši, poče ga ponovo drmusati: - Hamza, Hamza, - panika ga je polahko hvatala, - Hamza, sve ti jebem! Diši! Diši! Diši! Jebem ti familiju, misliš se sad izvuć'. Ne može. Ne može, čuješ li me. Diši. Musa mu poče puhati u lice nastojeći da ga zagrije. Uskoro se sledena krv poče otapati. On rukom poskida komadiće leda. - Hamza, hajde. Ma diši, jebem ti fakultet! Hoćeš li cigaru? Daj mi cigaru. - Musa, nisi normalan. - Musa, ostavi ga, šta ti je? - Daj mi cigaru! Daj mi prokletu cigaru!!! - Musa je već vrištao. Uze cigaru, povuče snažno dim, nasloni usne na Hamzine i iz sve snage upuha dim u njih. Ponovi to još jednom. I još jednom. Ljudi su se zagledali. Kapetan ustade i poče da osmatra predio ispred njih. - Musa, stani malo. - Musa, ja mislim da je on gotov. - Daj da ga sklonimo negdje. Vratićemo se poslije. - Šta? Prije bih sebe ostavio, - sad ga je panika potpuno uhvatila. Cijedio je psovke, povlačio dimove i upuhivao ih u Hamzina usta. - Musa, stani malo da vidimo, - Kapetan pokuša da bude razložan. - Dosta! Ni jedne više. Hamza, Hamza! Malo od duhanskog dima, malo od drmusanja, a u stvari Božijim davanjem, negdje iz dubine Hamzinih pluća začu se tiho krkljanje. Skoro kašalj. - Tako je! Tako je! Diši, sve ti jebem! - Musa je urlao. - Pssst, - prošaputa Kapetan. - Ma šta psst? - Tišina, tišina, - ponovi Kapetan pokazujući prstom prema proplanku u čijoj su se blizini nalazili. Na drugoj strani proplanka, kao sjene na mutnoj svjetlosti prve zore išli su četnici razvijeni u strijelce. Pretraživali su šumu. Svi polijegaše nastojeći da se stope sa snijegom. Kapetan je osjećao da se snijeg ispod njega topi i da mu se džemper natapa vodom. - Nemoj da bi neko repetirao. Četnici su išli preko proplanka, jednim krajem kolone zahvatajući udaljeniji kraj šume. Do Kapetana su dopirali njihovi glasovi, ali nije mogao da razazna šta govore. - Ako nas otkriju, biće to brz kraj, - pomisli. Drveće oko njih je bilo rijetko, a žbunje bez listova koji bi ih sakrili, nije pružalo nikakav zaklon. -Musa! - Kapetan ga prstom pozva. - Ako nas otkriju, uhvati Hamzu i niz brdo. Gledaj da se negdje zavučeš. Mi ćemo ostati da te probamo zaštititi koliko dugo mognemo. Musa ga pogleda ispitivački: - Znaš da se ne bojim. - Jebo te strah. Uradi k'o što sam ti rekao. Musa se zagleda u njega. Prvi put je čuo da Kapetan opsuje. Naceri se. - Znaš, Kapetane, sad mu ga dođeš k'o naš... - Hvala ti Bože, - sad se Kapetan škrto nasmija. U tom trenutku do njih dopriješe uzbuđeni glasovi četnika. - Čekaj! - Kapetan se napregnu da razumije o čemu se radi. - Izgleda da su pronašli tragove naše izvidnice. - O, jebo te! Valjda ih neće nagaziti. - Ovo je dobro. Nadam se da će krenuti za njima. - Kapetan je grozničavo razmišljao nastojeći da pretpostavi razvoj događaja. - Ako krenu za njima, znači da smo mi trenutno bezbjedni. Ali, to znači da su naši nadrljali. - Ne boj se za njih, Kapetane, Mustafa je šumnjak. - Šta je on? - Šumnjak, Kapetane, šumnjak. Cijeli život je proveo u šumi. Kažu da je rukama lovio lisice. Privuče im se i... cap. - Nadam se. U svakom slučaju, sad ne možemo ništa uraditi. Sačekaćemo jedno pola sata. Kemo, ti i Sakib krenućete prvi. Ne udaljavajte se više od pet minuta. Idite njihovim tragom. Valjda ne mogu pretpostaviti da nas ima i sa ove strane. Samo polahko da ne naletite na njih. Sakib skide jaknu i pruži je Kapetanu. - Nema govora. - Nemoj zajebavat, Kapetane. Ako nam umreš od zime nikakve koristi od tebe. Ja ću se sad svakako kretati. - Uzmi, uzmi Kapetane, progovori Musa. Ponovo nježno navuče džemper na Hamzinu glavu i uhvati za jedan rukav kojim je Hamza bio vezan. - Idemo ljudi. Dvojica krenuše ubrzano ispred, a Musa, Kapetan i Dado, vukući Hamzu po snijegu, krenuše za njima. Hamza sada nije predstavljao nikakav teret jer je tijelo lahko klizilo po snijegu. Nakon pola sata pješačenja, izvidnica ih sačeka. - Četnici su na pola sata ispred. Idu ubrzano. Izgleda da su blizu naših. Valjda će ih Mustafa osjetiti prije nego bude kasno. - Ne brinite za Mustafu. *** Izvidnica je bila na dobar sat hoda ispred njih. Nakon što su prešli preko proplanka, širokog stotinjak metara, Mustafa naredi odmor. Bez dodatnog tereta i samo sa oružjem u rukama, ljudi su se lahko kretali kroz šumu. - Nema četnika s glave. - Nemoj dvaput reć'. - Šta misliš, Mustafa, koliko smo izmakli našim'? - Pa, oko sat vremena. - Hoćemo l' ih čekat,' ili da idemo dalje? - Sačekaćemo dok se pojave na proplanku. - Da zapalimo po jednu? - Nemoj, majke ti. Kad naši dodu. - Mustafa, ja ću malo prikunjat. Probudi me kad se naši pojave. - Prikunjajte obojica. Zauhar je. Zvaću vas. I Mustafa zaleže na snijeg gledajući preko čistine. Kad dođu njihovi, imaju još oko dva sata hoda. Ako se linije nisu pomjerile u toku noći. Osjetio je da ga umor savladava. Nalazio se u nekom čudnom stanju polusna. Znao je da ne spava, a ipak je sanjao. Nakon izvjesnog vremena, vjetar do njega donese glasove. Pretrnu. U trenu je shvatio da to nisu naši. Kapetan ne bi dopustio galamu. Ne, na ovom mjestu i u ovoj situaciji. Stavi ruku na Dinina usta i drmnu ga. Dino poskoči. - Pssst. Tišina. Slušaj ovo... Ne usuđujući se da dišu, sva trojica su pomno osluškivali. - Četnici. Oprezno izvirujući, ugledaše razvijenu kolonu četnika koji su izbijali na čistinu. Snijeg je već dobrano zameo njihove tragove, tako da četnici nisu mogli odrediti kada su prošli. - Slušaj. Kad dođu na pola čistine pucamo. Razvucite se. Po desetak metara lijevo i desno. Po jedan rafal. Samo po jedan. I trk. Nema zaustavljanja do sljedeće kose. One gore. Dok skontaju šta se dešava, bićemo gore. I ne izvirujte puno. Još nešto. Naši su iza njih. Kapetan i ostali. Mi ćemo odvuć' četnike. Možda sve bude dobro. Samo mi se nemojte junačiti. Kad ja zapucam, počnite. Četnici su sporo izlazili na čistinu. Tridesetak njih. Već su im mogli razaznavati lica. Mustafa polahko izbaci automat ispred sebe. Igranka je mogla početi. Nanišani i opali. Dugi rafal, nekoliko kratkih, opet dugi. Osjeti zadovoljstvo sasipajući metke u živu silu. Ostali, također zapucaše. Četnička linija se zaljulja. Iznenađenje potraja jedan trenutak a onda se svi strmoglavo pobacaše na zemlju. Razlijegoše se krici ranjenih i bijesni uzvici i psovke ostalih. Prije nego što odjeknuše četnički rafali Mustafa otpuza unazad i sva trojica se dadoše u trk nizbrdo. Iza njih su odjekivali rafali i eksplozije. Dotrčavši do vododerine, nastaviše u trku prema vrhu kose. Izbivši na nju, prvo oprezno osmotriše predio ispred sebe. Ne otkrivši ništa, okrenuše se unazad. Četnici su shvatili da su oni napustili položaj i ponovo su, ovaj put mnogo opreznije, krenuli naprijed. Mustafa shvati da je njihov novi položaj greška i da će četnici pretpostaviti da su oni na vrhu. Moraju ići malo u stranu. Bar stotinjak metara. Već je htio da kaže da se moraju skloniti, kad zazvižda tromblon. - Dolje! - Mustafa se baci nastojeći da uroni u zemlju. Eksplozija ga odiže od zemlje i baci u zrak. Pade i strese glavom. Pogleda okolo. Nedaleko je ležao Senad. Ono što je ostalo od njega. Direktan pogodak. - Dino, Dino! - Ovdje sam. - Jesi 1' dobro? - Jesam. Samo ogrebotina u ruku. - Idemo, brzo, brzo, - dadoše se u trk. Trčali su kao bez duše. Padina je bila blaga i gusta šuma ih je sada skrivala. U punom trku su dotrčali do kraja padine. - E jebi ga, - Mustafa se jedva uspio zaustaviti. Padina se završavala strmom liticom. - Desno, desno, - nastaviše trčati savijajući za devedeset stepeni. Iza njih se više nisu čuli pucnji. - Uvijek je lakše biti lovljeni nego lovac, - dobaci Mustafa u trku Dini. Dino je bio uplašen. Zgrabi malo snijega i ubaci u suha usta. Osjeti se bolje. Imao je utisak da bi mogao trčati satima. Izbiše na novu kosinu. - Ne na vrh. Trči na stranu! Na stranu! Povukoše se sa vrha kosine u stranu. - Sad' ćemo ih zajebat'. Znaš, Dino, jesi l' igrao nekad poker? Ne dobivši odgovor od Dine koji je zurio u pravcu iz kojeg su očekivali četnike, Mustafa nastavi: - Ovo ti je isto. Ako izblefiraš kako treba, dobio, si. - A ako se zajebeš, popušio si. - Haa, haaa! Dino, Dino, ko te je tome naučio. To je ružno. Ti si mlad za takve psovke. - E, jebeš ga, mlad da pušim, mlad da ganjam cure, mlad za pivo. Znaš li ti, Mustafa, za šta ja nisam mlad? - Znam, da pogineš. - E, tačno. Tačno, tačno. Ideš li na sve ili nešto? Nisam mlad samo da poginem. - Ko ga jebe? Ovdje ćemo ih sačekat'. Dobro smo ih načeli. Ja mislim da smo ih desetak izbacili iz stroja. - Ne znam samo odakle ih više dovlače. Samo u zadnjih nekoliko akcija smo ih koknuli skoro dvjesto. - Jest. A oni su naših 200.000. - Tačno, taaaačno. Ali civila. Žena, djece. A mi njihovih vojnika. A pogledaj sada, na jednog pravog četnika dovode desetak skoro dječaka. Troše se moj Dino. A sporo se obnavljaju, - mračno zaključi Mustafa. - Evo sinoć. Koknuli smo ih, ja mislim skoro četrdeset. I sad desetak.A izgubili smo Senada. I možda Hamzu. Senad je rikno k'o lav. - Ma kako možeš tako? - Šta kako mogu? Pogino, i jebi mu mater. - Mislio sam da ste bili raja? - Ma ne seri, oči mu se napuniše suzama, - da je živ, da je ranjen... Odrasli smo zajedno. Ovako. Jebi ga. I ne seri više, majke ti. Ležali su dvadesetak minuta. Četnici se nisu pojavljivali. Da ih nisu izgubili. Nemoguće. Tragovi su se dobro vidjeli na snijegu. Jedino da ih ne okruže. Pomislivši na to, Mustafa se zaledi. Sigurno su krenuli da ih opkole. *** Musa nije ispuštao Hamzu. Kapetan i Dado su se smjenjivali. Svakih desetak minuta izvidnica ih je sačekivala. Na trećem sastajanju izvidnica je dotrčala do njih. Sav zadihan, Kemo saopšti Kapetanu: - Pucnjava. Jedno dvadeset minuta odavde. - Čuli smo. To je Mustafa. - Dobro je. Nisu ga uhvatili na spavanju. - Da vidimo. Mustafa će ih sigurno odvući dalje. Ako mi nastavimo ovim pravcem, postoji mogućnost da naletimo na njih. Musa se isceri: - To bih volio. - Musa, tvoje je da se brineš o Hamzi. - Njemu će biti bolje ako koknem kojeg. - Prestani. Kemo, ponovo naprijed. Mislim da će Mustafu uskoro uhvatiti u zamku iz koje će se teško izvući. Ovako: plan je da idete za njima dok ne otkrijete četnike. Neka Sakib ostane, a ti se vrati prema nama. Mi ćemo nastaviti vašim tragom. Kad se sretnemo vidjećemo šta dalje. Kemo i Sakib požuriše i uskoro se izgubiše u šumi. - Idemo i mi, - Kapetan uhvati Hamzu s jedne strane, Musa prihvati s druge. Krenuše. Dado se izdvoji malo ispred njih. Nakon samo petnaestak minuta šumom se prolomiše rafali, a uskoro i nekoliko eksplozija. - Kašikare, - Kapetan zabrinuto pogleda Musu. Izgleda da je Kemo naletio na četnike. - Nisu mogli biti toliko pametni da postave zasjedu na svom tragu. - Ja idem naprijed, - Kapetan pokretom ruke ušutka Musu. - Ako se ne vratim za petnaesetak minuta, snalazite se. , - Uskoro i njega proguta šuma. - Spade knjiga na tri slova, - gorko uzdahnu Musa. - Daj da se uzme kakav bolji položaj. - Povuče Hamzu u zaklon iza skupine drveća koja su se stisla jedno uz drugo i tvorila prirodni zaklon. Nije bilo ni snijega ispod njih. Musa sjede, uze Hamzinu glavu u krilo i poče tiho mrmljati neku pjesmu. Dado ode na drugu stranu i zaleže. Držao je pripravan automat. Nakon desetak minuta pojavi se Kapetan. Musa mu mahnu rukom ispod drveća i Kapetan priđe. - Mustafa ih je dobro načepio. Pet-šest minuta odavde. A Kemo je naletio na ranjene i trojicu koju su ostavili da se brinu za njih. - Je l' Kemo dobro. - Ma jest, al'... Ma ne volim ti ja to. Ja sam drugačije učio. - Šta je, Kapetane? - Nema preživjelih. - I? - Šta i? Nema preživjelih. Nemoguće da su svi poginuli u borbi. - Jebi se, Kapetane. Šta misliš da bi oni nama uradili? Gdje ti živiš čovječe? Pitaću te kad uđeš u jedno selo poslije četnika. Zajebi ti tu humanost. - Mi ne možemo biti isti. I nismo isti. Ko je od nas ubio djete? Ko je klao žene? Ja ću ti reći. Niko. N i k o . Jesi l' me čuo. A ovi s puškama što su krenuli na nas. Znaš kol'ko mi ih je žao? Ma...b- Musa rezignirano odmahnu rukom, - Pitaću te za koji mjesec. Nego šta ćemo sad? - Idemo do Keme. Vidjećemo onda. I četnici su čuli pucnjavu. - Dobro je. Malo će popustiti Mustafu. Ponovo podigoše Hamzu i krenuše. Dado opet malo izmače ispred. Nakon petnaestak minuta izbiše na čistinu gdje je Mustafa sačekao četnike. Sa druge strane čistine mahao im je Kemo. Požuriše preko čistine i uđoše u šumu. - Ima li šta novo? - Nema, za sad. Oni su negdje ispred nas. Biće gusto ako nastavimo istim pravcem. - Zna li neko ovaj teren dobro? - Ako se ne varam, - javi se Musa, - ova padina je duga, možda dva kilometra i završava se liticama. Ako je Mustafa došao do kraja, morao je skrenuti ili lijevo ili desno. Vjerovatno je skrenuo desno. Ako mi skrenemo ovdje, presjećemo mu put. - Nadam se da četnici ne znaju za to. - Prije će biti da znaju. U svakom slučaju, saznaćemo ubrzo. Dobro, - Kapetan je razmišljao naglas, - idemo ukoso. Kemo, naprijed sa Sakibom. Da ti ne ponavljam, otvori stostruke oči.Ako ih ne otkriješ prije nego oni tebe... - Kapetan povuče prstom preko vrata. Kemo povuče Sakiba za rukav i nestadoše među drvećem. Kapetan ponovo podiže Hamzu. - Idemo dalje Musa, i ovo će se zvati lani. - Ako preživimo, dobri moj, pošteni i prepošteni, Kapetane, kakav sam ti i sam. - Ti baš ne znaš biti ozbiljan? - Ma, gdje ćeš ozbiljnije. Imamo Hamzu skoro mrtvog, jednog mrtvog i gomilu četnika za vratom. Ako nas uhvate, žive će nas oderat. I kažeš da nisam ozbiljan? - Dobro, dobro, ne vrijedi s tobom pričati. Dado, šta si se ti umusio?Dado, mračan momak, samo sleže ramenima i prihvati Hamzu. *** Četnici su na vrijeme shvatili da će Mustafa krenuti desno i sada su, razvijeni u polukrug napredovali opkoljavajući ih. Za povlačenje im je još ostala uska vododerina iza leđa. Ako bi krenuli na vrijeme, možda bi se i izvukli. Mustafa nije sa sigurnošću znao šta se događa ispred, ali njegov instikt dugogodišnjeg lovca zajedno sa tri godine ratovanja, mu je govorio da su u grdnom sosu. Dino je ležao na desetak metara od njega. Bio je smiren. Naizgled. Jedino se bojao da im ne padne živ u ruke. Izvadi pištolj, repetira ga i stavi pored sebe. Dešavalo se, s vremena na vrijeme, da sa četnicima razmijene zarobljene, ali njega sigurno ne bi mijenjali. Ne poslije sinošnje akcije. Hamza je zajeb'o situaciju, kad je ubio Vojvodu. Al', jebi ga, šta bi sa njim cijelu noć po šumi? I on bi ga ubio. Ono što su četnici uradili u Dobrim Vodama, ne može se vidjeti ni na filmovima strave i užasa. - Ko ga jebe? - prošaputa za sebe, - Mustafa, Mustafa! - Šapatom ga je dozivao, - vidiš li išta? - Ništa. Izgleda da nas opkoljavaju. - Mustafa, bojiš li se? - Pomalo. Ali mi smo svoje naplatili. Ne mogu nas ubit' pedeset puta. - Ako bude gusto ja ću se ubit'. Ne idem im u ruke živ. - Dobro, Dino. Dobro. Ima vremena za to. Nemoj da prenagliš. Nema ponovo. - Ti se zajebavaš, a meni se radi o guzi. - Hajde, hajde, gledaj da ih ugledaš prije nego oni tebe, a onda ćemo vidjeti. Snijeg je skoro prestao da pada. Promicale su još rijetke pahulje. Teško, olovno nebo nadvilo se nad njima i nad pusti predio. Kao da je neko na televizoru isključio boju. Crno, bijelo, sivo. Mustafa je sve mogao da shvati, ali kako slika putuje zrakom i preko antene uđe u televizor nikad mu nije bilo jasno. Zamalo da propadne u školi zbog toga. Negdje ispred njih su četnici, a iza njih Kapetan, Musa, Hamza, Dado... Ako bi se dobro pripucalo možda bi pogodio i naše. Potajno se nadao da će Kapetan zaći četnicima iza leđa. Onda bi se skoro sigurno izvukli. Ugleda blago kretanje u dubini šume ispred njih. Jedna ptica prhnu u zrak. Mustafa jače prileže uz zemlju držeći spreman automat. Preko mušice cijevi ispitivao je šumu. - Dino, dole. Pored suhe jele. Vidiš li? - Ništa. - Možda mi se učinilo? - Nije, vidim jednog. - Ne pucaj još. Mislim da su nas skoro potpuno opkolili. Gledaj lijevu stranu. Ako si siguran pucaj. Ne čekaj na mene. I, Dino, majke ti, gledaj da pogodiš. - Naravski, naravski, - za sebe je šaputao Dino. Ležao je priljubljen uz snijeg, vireći samo sa pola oka. Konačno ugleda jednog. Četnik je puzeći prelazio rastojanje između dva drveta. Dino ga uze na nišan, ali ne opali. Sačeka da se četnik dočepa sigurnog zaklona iza drveta, da klekne na koljeno i sa isturenim automatom izviri. Te onda Dino opali. Pogodak. U glavu. Dino osjeti likovanje. Kao da je to bio pucanj za start. Cijela šuma eksplodira. Hiljade metaka, rojevi bijesnih pčela, zazujaše iznad i oko njega. On se povuče unazad nekoliko metara i otrča u stranu. Ispali rafal i ponovo uradi isto. Mustafa je pucao i urlao. Stalno je mijenjao položaj da bi četnici mislili da ih je više. Kemo dotrča do Kapetana. - Tamo ispred. Blizu je. - Musa, ostani sa Hamzom. Ostali, za mnom. Kapetan potrča. Kemo i Dado za njim. Trčali su oko pet minuta kad ga Kemo stiže i povuče. - Stani, skroz smo blizu. Eno Sakiba. Puškaranje je bilo neposredno ispred njih. Pažljivo su se prikradali. Uskoro ugledaše prve četnike. Ležali su iza drveća i s vremena na vrijeme pripucavali. Kapetan rukom pokaza svojima da se rašire. *** U tom trenutku odjeknu prva eksplozija. Detonacija dohvati Mustafu i odbaci ga par metara, ali prođe bez ogrebotina. - Uh, majku ti... - Mustafa, Mustafa!!! - Dino ga je uzbuđeno zvao. - Lezi! Lezi! - Mustafa, mislim da su to naši. Granata je došla iza nas. - Jesi l' siguran? - Ma čiji mogu biti? Sigurno su naši. Probaj ih uhvatiti na motorolu. Znaš da je ne smijemo koristiti. - Zajebi naređenje! Zovi! Zovi!! - Ne znam im kanal. - Zovi otvoreno, na zajebaji više. Čovječe, imamo još par minuta prije nego skontaju da smo samo dvojica. - Minobacač javi se, minobacač javi se. Nova eksplozija u neposrednoj blizini. - Minobacač javi se, minobacač javi se. - Četooo, jesi l'još živ majku ti jebem? - začu se iz motorole glas pomiješan sa krčanjem. - Kakav četo, mi smo. Naši. - Jeste, jeste. Naši. Sad ste sigurno naši. Evo još jedne. - Dino, lezi! Mustafa zabi glavu u snijeg kad odjeknu nova eksplozija. Četnici su upali u razgovor. - Ne slušaj ga, jarane. Daj mu još koju po ušima. - Nema problema jaro. Ide sljedeća. - Ko je to? Ko je na vezi? Kaži, jebem ti mater. - Mustafa, ko je? Ko je? - Dino je izgubio kontrolu. Mogućnost da ga ubiju njegovi izbezumljivala ga je. Ne dobivši odgovor od Mustafe, on u panici skoči i potrča. Četnici ga opaziše i osuše vatru. On se baci na zemlju i dokotrlja do Mustafe. - Daj ga meni! Daj ga meni! Ma, daj mi tu motorolu! Ote motorolu od Mustafe i zaurla. - Dino ovdje, Dino ovdje. Ko je tamo? - Ovdje Fadil, četo. Fadil, legenda Hrasnice. - Fadile, jarane, ne slušaj ga. Daj mu još koju po ušima. - Četnici su se opet ubacili u vezu. - Fadile, Dino ovdje! - govorio je zadihano. Usta su mu bila suha i on zagrabi malo snijega i ubaci u usta. - Fadile, slušaj me dobro. Sjećaš li se da sam ti obeć'o jebat sestru. E neću moć' ako ne digneš nišane za jedno sto metara dalje. A onda se ti njoj pravdaj. Prije jedno dva mjeseca, Dino, prznica i ukoljica, najmlađi u vojsci, nježan, neustrašiv i lud, potukao se sa Fadilom, jedno pedeset puta jačim od njega. I kad je dobio nekoliko vaspitnih šamara po ušima, svečano je obećao Fadilu da će mu jebat' sestru. Nekoliko puta nakon toga sukobljavali su se u raznim situacijama kada je Dino izlazio iz Sarajeva i morao proći kroz Hrasnicu. Fadilu je više dodijalo da ga šamara, tako da je Dinino obećanje, nezvanično, još bilo na snazi. U jedinici su već poćeli praviti šale na Fadilov račun zbog toga. - Aaaaa, to si ti, seronja!! Aaaa? Evo ti još jedna, pa ako preživiš, da pređem na četnike. I stvarno granata eksplodira u neposrednoj blizini. - Idiote, idiote, kretenuuuuuu!!! Luđi si nego što izgledaš. Budalo! - Fadil je osjetio da ga je stisnuo za muda i nanjušio rijetku priliku da ga skine s grbače. - E, sad mi se lijepo, jasno i glasno izvini da svi čuju. I čete da čuju. I oni, i oni. I oni pričaju kako kliker može da mi 'suje sestru. - Fadile molim te izvini. Molim te, lijepi moj Fadile. Evo, neću ti jebat' sestru... - Opet počinješ. Je l' hoćeš još jednu? - Neću. Čekaj, čekaj, čekaj. - Dino zabrza. - Evo odn'jeću joj cvijeće kad dođem u Hrasnicu. - Nije ona u Hrasncci, već u Njemačkoj. - Još bolje. Tražiću odmor i idem u Njemačku. Fadil je u međuvremenu izdao naređenje minobacačima i ekplozije odjeknuše na stotinjak metara od Mustafe i Dine. Začuše se kletve i jauci i četnici se u trku pođoše povlačiti. Kapetanova motorola zakrča. Valjda je pritisno prekidač kada se bacio na zemlju. On je dohvati, pronađe kanal i malo pojača ton. Bio je svjedok cijelog razgovora. Brzo rukom pozva ostale. - Lijevo, lijevo, odmah. - Kapetan se trudio da se sklone sa linije kojom će se četnici povlačiti. Potrčaše ulijevo i zauzeše položaj. Uskoro se pojaviše četnici. Trčali su. Kapetan sačeka da skoro prođu pored njega i naredi paljbu. Automati sasuše rafale i nekoliko četnika pade. Ostali bezglavo potrčaše na drugu stranu. Kapetan skoči i potrča nazad prema mjestu gdje su ostali Musa, Dado i Hamza. Kemo potrča za njim, a ostali krenuše prema Mustafi, glasno se derući i dozivajući. Nove eksplozije u blizini. To je Fadil nasumice pretraživao šumu. Kapetan opsova. Jedna granata eksplodira iz pravca gdje je bio Musa. - Majku mu, nije valjda, - Kapetan potrča još brže. U dimu ekplozije, on ugleda Musu kako leži držeći se za nogu i režeći od bolova. Nedaleko od njega ležao je Dado i sa uperenim automatom osmatrao šumu u pravcu kojim su se četnici povlačili. - Fadile, obustavi vatru, obustavi vatru!!! - Ko je sad? -Kapetan. Obustavi vatru! -Pa kol'ko vas ima tamo? Prebacujem Dinu za najmanje sto metara. - Obustavi vatru, jebo te Dino. - Dobro, dobro. - Fadil se pokunji. - Fadile, pošalji svoje, imamo ranjene, - ponovo se javio Dino. - Evo idu. Je l' dosta desetak? - Jest, samo nek požure. - Idu, idu. Nemoj da bi neko puc'o. - Neće. Gotovo. Kapetan pritrča Musi. Mišić iznad ljevog koljena je bio potrgan gelerom i meso je virilo kroz razderane pantole. Kapetan skide maramu oko vrata i priteže je iznad rane. Musa je bio svjestan. - Biće dobro, Musa. Biće dobro. To su naši. - Jebi ih. Četnici me ganjaju tri godine a sad me nađe naš hajvan. - Šuti, da se nisu pojavili... - Ja sam najeb'o i 'vako. - Al' ćeš preživiti. Sad fino u Sarajevo, pa na bolovanje. - Kako izgleda? - Loše, al' biće dobro. Ostaće ti noga. - Baš dobro boli. - Musa je nastojao da ostane pri svijesti, ali mu se mrak navuče na oči i on se izgubi u crnilu nesvjestice. - A što ti, Dado, ne pogleda Musu? - Preživio je dok ti nisi doš'o. - Bolan ne bio, vidio si da je ranjen. - Jesam. Preče je bilo da gledam četnike. - Dado je hladnokrvno posmatrao Kapetana. - S kim ja ratujem? Fadilovi dotrčaše sa nosilima. Staviše Musu na jedna nosila, a onda podigoše i Hamzu. - Njega na stomak. Na stomak. - Dobro, Kapetane. Ljudi moji, dobro ga je dohvatilo. - Šta dohvatilo? Popio je devedeset posto gelera. - Dobro je, mangupe. Ti znaš kol'ko posto. Bilo je već poslijepodne kad Mustafa i Dino dođoše do Fadilovih položaja. Fadil zagrli Dinu k'o najrođenijeg. - A, prpa bato, prpa. Vuna, vuna! Haa? Jesi l' vidio kako ja to radim? Pa se ti opet zajebaji sa mnom. - Dobro je, Fadile. Pogodio si Musu. - Štaaa! Musu! Gdje je. Je l' ozbiljno? Je l' živ? Dino, zajebaješ se? - Ne zajebajem. Eto ih za mnom. - E, jebem ti život. A otkud oni iza vas? - Duga priča. Bolje daj kafu i cigaru. Naj'o sam se straha k'o nikad u životu. - Sad će ovi moji kafu. Hajde, šta čekate. Čuli ste šefa. Kafu! - Nek mu je tvoja sestra napravi, - odgovori jedan vojnik i pobježe napolje prije nego što je Fadil mogao da vidi o kome se radi. Fadilovi ljudi nosili su Hamzu i Musu. Dado je išao posljednji, stalno se osvrćući. Prolazili su pored položaja koji su do maloprije držali Mustafa i Dino, kad se Kapetan okrenu da zovne Dadu. U trenutku dok se ponovo okretao u smjeru kojim su išli, metak ga pogodi u grudi. Bolno uzviknu, podiže desnu ruku do srca, zanese se i pade. - Snajper, snajper! Lezi, lezi! Jedan od vojnika koji je nosio Musu zakasni, zbunjeno pogleda oko sebe i, već u sljedećem trenutku, metak mu raznese glavu. - Zaklon, zaklon. U drveće. Ljudi počeše puzati. Još nekoliko metaka prošišta iznad njih. Snajper je bio na nižem nivou i nije ih mogao dohvatiti dok leže. - Brzo, brzo! Povuci Kapetana! - Ostavi vojnika. Mrtav je. Mrtav je, kad ti kažem! Vratićemo se kasnije. Ma, ostavi ga! - Fadile, Fadile, javi se. - Šta je sad? - Snajper. Tamo gdje si prvi put našao četnike. - Evo, idemo odmah. Jesi l' siguran da nema naših? - Jesam, kreni više. Nakon prve granate koju su Fadilovi ispalili, četnici su se počeli ubrzano povlačiti. Jedan od njih, hrabriji, luđi ili podliji, sa snajperom u ruci u trku uskoči u malu prirodnu uvalu iza jednog velikog bora i zaleže. Strpljivo je čekao razvoj situacije. I zaista, nakon desetak minuta, kad je granatiranje prestalo, pojavi se mala kolona. Naprijed je išao Kapetan, a za njim vojnici noseći ranjene. Misleći da ih ima još, on ne zapuca dok su ovi bili na čistini. Pošto se nije pojavljivao niko više, on u zadnji trenutak uze na nišan Kapetana. Znao je da niko ko ide u diverzantsku akciju ne nosi pancir i on odluči da gađa u srce. Nišani su se poklopili i on opali. Vidje kako se Kapetan zanese i brzo prenese nišan na vojnika koji se nije na vrijeme sklonio. Ovaj put je gadao glavu. Vojnik pade. Ostali su već polegli i bili su mu izvan dohvata. Na brzinu ispali nekoliko metaka iznad njih i polahko, bez žurbe se poče povlačiti. Nije osjećao zadovoljstvo. Iz Ukrajine je došao u Bosnu da zaradi i pošteno je odrađivao svoj krvavi posao. Izmaknuvši se dovoljno, potrča. Bio je izvan domašaja kad su odjeknule prve eksplozije. Škrto se nasmija. *** Kemo skide vindjaknu sa Kapetana. Rana je opasno krvarila. U trenutku kad je snajperista pritiskao obarač, Kapetan se okretao, tako da je metak, umjesto da pogodi u srce, samo duboko okrznuo grudi. Kemi neko doda maramu i on je nadoveza na svoju. Poturi ispod zavoja tampon i steže preko grudi. - Hajde ljudi, požurite. Kapetan opasno krvari. - Dole, lezi! Snajper je još ovdje. - Otiš'o je do sad, ne brini. Bio je to profesionalac. Majku mu... - Ima muda. - Fadile, javi se. - Kaži. - Imamo još jednog ranjenog. I jedan tvoj je pogin'o. - Jebem ti život! Šta je ovo danas? Dobro, šaljem ti još nekoliko Ijudi. Je l' sad sigurno? - Valjda jest. - Požurite kol'ko možete. Uskoro se kolona zaustavi pred Fadilovom zemunicom. - Dajte doktora. Ima li doktor ovdje? - Kakav doktor? Daj unesite ih unutra. Mala, primitivna zemunica bila je napravljena na brzinu i sigurno ne bi izdržala direktan pogodak granate imalo većeg kalibra. Unutra se ulazilo iz uskog, blatnjavog rova, tako da jedva unesoše ranjene. Fadil odveza maramu sa Kapetanovih grudi i osmotri ranu. - Dobro je. Nije mu ništa. - Šta dobro? Jesi l' normalan? Vidiš li kol'ko je pokidano? Rana se ponovo otvorila i krv je isticala tankim curkom. - Ništa to nije kad ti kažem. Potrgan mišić i sastrugano rebro. Izgleda ružno, al' ne brini. Do Sarajeva će on i prohodat'. Kad ti kažem. - Ja ću bit sretan ako nam preživi. - Ne boj se, jaro. Nagled'o se Fadil rana više nego prije rata cura. - Pa bolan ne bio, kako nemate doktora? - Kako nemamo? - Fadil ponovi pitanje. - Kako nemamo? Fino. Ako je samo znao dat' injekciju, pobjeg'o je. Ono malo jada što je ostalo u Sarajevu ne može oka sklopit' od posla. Nemoj mi, molim te, intelektualaca. - Nemoj tako Fadile. Eno ti Hamze. - Ha! Hamze! Hamza je razbojnik, a ne intelektualac. - E, sad, k'o ja ne znam šta je intelektualac. - E, moj jaro, da mu nije bilo babe, završio bi on u zatvoru u Zenici. - Bi klinac. On je pošteno pozavršav'o škole. - Ne kažem da nije. Svaka čast. Samo ne znaš ti Hamzu kakav je bio prije. Al' babo, malo po malo, malo džamija, malo tekija i naš ti Hamza izađe na pravi put. - Je l' mu babo zajeban? - Kakvi. Nikad taj nije dig'o ton na Hamzu. Da ne kažem da ga je udario. Bože sačuvaj. - Da je meni bio takav babo. - E, slušaj sad. Ovo je najbolje. Njegov babo je pobio više Rusa i Nijemaca nego svi mi ovdje četnika. - Ne seri. Kakvi Rusi, kakvi Nijemci. Majke ti, đe njih nađe? - Jesi l' ti čuo za Ustašku legiju pod Staljingradom u Drugom svjetskom ratu? - Nisam, a što? - Kad su Nijemci došli u Sarajevo vrbovali su naše mladiće da se bore protiv komunista. I Hamzin babo je otiš'o sa osamnest godina. Niko ne zna šta je sve proš'o. Uglavnom, oni su ti se borili protiv Rusa. Onda je on prevrn'o, pa se borio protiv Nijemaca. Jednom, kad sam bio mali, prisluškiv'o sam kad je bio kod mojih na sijelu. Bože sačuvaj. - Da sam juče umro ne bi znao. - A i mi se raspričali. Al' svakako ne bi mogli niz Igman za dana. Ubiše PAM-ovima sa Ilidže. - Uh, dobro si. Ja sam to smetno s uma. Još mi je Igman falio. - Falio ne falio, eno ga gore. Hajd' da vidimo za auto. Izađoše napolje. Fadil nastavi kao za sebe: - Jebi ga, Kemo, ti mu ga sad dođeš k'o glavni. - Fala ti ko bratu. Sjebali su Kapetana, Hamza popušio, Musa najeb'o ... E sad si ti, Kemo, glavni. - Znaš šta Kemo? 'Sujem i ja, al' ti ga baš pretjera. Pokupio si sve moguće psovke. Mog'o bi knjigu izdat'. Prodavala bi se k'o halva. - Namoj zajebavat'. Prvo što sam naučio u ratu je da 'sujem a onda da ubijam. Poslije su došle suptilnije stvari kao što su kako preživit' na ničem deset dana, okupat' se sa litar vode, pišat pravo u šolju po mraku. Vjeruješ li ti meni da sam je prije rata pis'o pjesme?' - Jah. Metla pade s mosta, ja te ljubim žarko. - Neka. Neka, opet ću ja njih pisat' pa makar o metli. U to se pojavi kombi. Neodređene sivo-bijele boje, sastrugan i oštećen na bezbroj mjesta. Pravi ratni. Jedino što je bilo ispravno na njemu bile su gume. Potpuno ćelave, ali napuhane. - Hoćeš li da ti ostane neko od naših? Kemo je htio da bude fin. - Koga bi mi ostavio? Vidi vas, čovječe. Svi bi mogli stat u onu narodnu "Na Kordunu grob do groba". - Jeb'o te grob. Što ti znaš razveselit' čovjeka. Im'o je Dino pravo. - Ne zakuhavaj, već se hvataj tog kombija dok se nisam predomislio. - Hajd', vidimo se. - Kaži: Ako Bog da - ne crko. - Ako Bog da - to se podrazumijeva. Kemo uskoči u kombi i krenuše. Dok se on naduravao sa Fadilom, Sakib, Dino i Dado su se prihvatili hrane. Na brzinu su pojeli veliku količinu. Dado kriomice ubaci nekoliko konzervi i komad mesa u torbu. Tek u kombiju, Kemo se sjeti da nije ništa jeo. - Imate li nešto za mene? - Eno ti sad Fadila, pa se naduravajte. Dado izvadi konzervu, komad domaćeg hljeba i glavicu luka. Bez riječi pruži Kemi. - Fala ti, burazeru. Dado klimnu glavom. - Dado, majke ti, zini jednu. Nisi riječi progovorio od kako smo krenuli iz Sarajeva. - Pusti ga. Nije im'o primjedbi. - Sve mu bilo potaman. Dado ih mračno pogleda. - Stvarno, Dado, odakle si ti? Znamo se već dugo, a nikad nisi progovorio o sebi? - Iz Krajine. - Pa otkud te ovdje? - Tako, što sam đubre. Eto kako. - Ništa je tebe ne razumijem. - Fino. Četnici pobili svu familiju u Krajini. A ja bio u KPD Zenica. - Kol'ko si bio? - Pet. Osuđen sedam. Pomilovali me kad su vidjeli da nema kraja rata. - Pet? Baš puno, majke mi. - A što zaglavi? Nisu dobili odgovor. Kapetan, koji je zajedno sa Hamzom i Musom ležao onesviješćen na podu kombija, otvori oči. - Gdje smo? - Blizu Igmana. - Kako smo prošli? - Senad rikn'o... - Hej, daj govori ko čovjek. - Dobro, dobro, - Dino se uozbilji, - 45% van stroja. Senad poginuo, Hamza, Musa i ti ranjeni. Ja, Kemo, Sakib, Mustafa i Dado na broju. - Kaži: fala Bogu. - Kako je, Kapetane? - Dobro. Pomozi mi da sjednem. Dado, koji je cijelo vrijeme sjedio sa Hamzinom glavom u krilu, pomjeri se malo u stranu i Kapetan se pridiže i sjede. - Ovako je malo bolje. - Kapetane, zapali jednu. Ovo Fadil časti. - Dino, jesi l' mu to mazn'o cigare? - Do zadnje kutije burazeru. - Ubiće te kad te vidi sljedeći put. - K'o da će znati ko je. - Jah, eto. Misliće da je Hamza. - Imaš pravo, nisam razmišljao u tom pravcu. Svi prasnuše u smijeh. Prvi put, u posljednjih tridesetak sati, napetost popusti, i oni nastaviše da se smiju. Kombi je jurio od Malog polja prema Igmanu. Kapetan oprezno opipa ranu. Dobro je što boli. Kad boli i prođe, a kad ne boli, onda... On otrese glavom pokušavajući da odagna turobne misli. U tom trenutku i Musa se pođe meškoljiti. -Šta se derete, ne može čovjek spavat' od vaše galame. - Ohooo, to ti k'o ljut nešto. - Welcome tu the jungle! - Daj mi cigaru. - Daj cigaru, daj cigaru! Dino mu pruži kutiju: - Ovo Fadil časti. - Samo se ti fali, mali, stvarno će te ubit jednog dana. - Dino, - Musa ga pogleda, - stvarno si mu mazn'o cigare? - Ma, snaće se on, - Dino se već pomalo zabrino. - Uostalom, ko ga jebe? Ko zna hoće l' on preživit do našeg sljedećeg susreta. Il', možda hoću l' ja preživjeti? - Možda imaš pravo. *** ''Igman. Planina koja se proteže na zapadnoj strani Sarajeva tvori još jednu prirodnu barijeru vjetrovima ako bi se slučajno uspjeli probiti sa juga. Obrastao gustom šumom i bezvodan, uglavnom je bio izvor ogrijevnog i građevinskog drveta. Zimska olimpijada u Sarajevu je promijenila i njegovu ulogu i Igman je postao omiljeno zimsko izletište Sarajlija i turista iz cijelog svijeta. U podnožju Igmana izvire rijeka Bosna. Nedaleko od izvora, u samom podnožju, praktično naslonjena na Igman, nalazi se Hrasnica, selo-gradić. Samo par kilometara prema istoku je naselje Butmir koje se naslanja na Sarajevski aerodrom. Sa druge strane aerodroma počinje grad Sarajevo. Tunel ispod Aerodroma i Igman predstavljali su, u ratu, onu tanku slamku spasa na koju je disalo cijelo Sarajevo skoro četiri godine. Igmanska cesta, malo širi makadamski put, put spasa, posljednja nada, put samoubica, aleja mrtvih, itd, je išla od Hrasnice na sjever nekoliko kilometara i upravo kada je dolazila opasno blizu četničkih položaja, skretala je za stoosamdeset stepeni i počinjala da se penje uz planinu. Nakon sedam-osam kilometara penjanja, cesta je počinjala da krivuda u serpentinama, koje su je savijale lijevo-desno sve do vrha planine. Taj pravac, tih sedam-osam kilometara strmog puta, cijelo vrijeme je bio potpuno izložen četnicima koji su ga držali pod stalnom vatrom. Saobraćaj se odvijao noću i sa ugašenim svjetlima, pa i onda, šanse da se bezbjedno spusti u Hrasnicu ili popne na Igman bile su male. *** Malo prije vrha dočeka ih Vojna policija. - Ehej, gdje ste vi zapucali? - Diži rampu. - Kakvu rampu čovječe? Ne može dalje autom da si general. - Slušaj, glupane, imamo ranjenike. Hamza je ranjen. I još dvojica. - Hamza? Žuti? - Nije Hamza Žuti nego Hamza Zlatni. - Je l' ozbiljno? - Nismo sigurni je l' živ. Niko nema hrabrosti da provjeri. - Dobro, dobro. Idite do donje rampe. Dole vidite kako ćete. Ubiše. Ima dva dana ne daju oka otvorit'. - Čuvaj se, jarane. - I ti. Kombi krenu, idalje sa ugašenim svjetlima. Na donjoj rampi isto. Vojna policija ne dozvoljava dalje autom. U zadnja dva dana poginulo je dosta na Igmanskom putu. - Kapetane, nema šanse da ih snesemo niz rižu. 'Em je šezdeset stepeni nagib, 'em je klizavo da te Bog sačuva. - Znam, al' ne možemo ni autom. Ko će voziti? - Ma šta ne može? - Dino se umješa u razgovor. - Ja ću vozit'. - Ti ćeš vozit? Imaš li vozačku? - Da me neće kontrolisati? Vozio sam dajdžin auto milion puta. - Neka, Dino, ovo je ozbiljno. - Kapetane, majke mi, ozbiljan sam k'o smrt. Samo vi idite polahko niz rižu, a ja ću sa svojim Hamzom i Musom dole. Prvo ćemo na pečenje, pa se vidimo na tunelu. - Stvarno misliš? - Stvarno Kapetane. - Dobro. Hajde ljudi, napolje. Mali sa srećom. Drži se lijeve strane. - Dobro, dobro. Kapetan zatvori vrata kombija i mahnu Dini da pođe, ali kombi ostade stajati. Kapetan otvori vrata: - Hajde kreći. Dino je nešto mrmljao i pokazivao mu rukom da sačeka. - Čekaj, bolan ne bio, vidiš da učim. - Šta učiš? - Kul huvalahu. - Pa ne učiš dvadest puta? - Četrnaest. Nana me je to učila. I onda si siguran. - Nemoj zezat. Kreći. - Ne zezam. Ne idem dok ne proučim. - Pa, trebaće ti pola sata. - Nek' treba pet. Bolje pola sata sačekat,' pa sigurno, nego na sreću. - E, svašta. - Svašta ćeš ti vidjet sa nama, moj Kapetane. Nego furaj. Vidimo se dolje. - E, svašta ljudi moji, - reče Kapetan kad stiže ostale. - Šta je, Kapetane? Dino uči Kul huvallahu? - Jah. - Možete se vi zezat' kol'ko hoćete, al' to radi. Kuda se on provlačio... Ma njemu je pored uha opalila granata. Nije ništa čuo pet-šest dana i ništa više. Polahko pričajući i komentarišući, pođoše se spuštati niz rižu. Riža je, u stvari, vrlo strma padina Igmana koja se spušta direktno do prvih kuća u Hrasnici. Niz rižu drvosječe već decenijama spuštaju posječena stabla koja klizeći niz padinu skidaju i gule i ono malo crvene zemlje koja se vremenom nataložila preko kamenja. Sada je riža bila skoro sami kamen, ovdje-ondje prošaran pregrštima zemlje. Sve to, zajedno sa snijegom i veoma niskom temperaturom, bilo je stvarna opasnost za svakog ko se penjao ili spuštao. Jedan nesmotren korak i nesrećnik bi na leđima ili na stomaku sjurio u Hrasnicu. '' Mala kolona se spuštala u tišini očekujući svakog trena početak pucnjave na Igmanskoj cesti. Dini će trebati mnogo sreće da se spusti. Četnici su ukopali PAM-ove na Ilidži i upucali ih. Sad su trebali samo stisnuti okidač i niko živ nije mogao sići niz Igman u Hrasnicu. - Idemo Musa? - Haj'mo lijepi moj Dino. - Musa, hoćeš li da ti zapjevam? - Koju ćeš? - Hoćemo l' onu: "Došla voda od brijega do brijega?" - Nemoj gdje se pominju mrtvi. - Dobro. Hoćeš li onu ... Hej, čekaj, da vidimo šta to naš Fadil sluša u kombiju? - Je l' to ima radio? - Ima. Da vidimo radi l', - Dino upali radio. Ubaci kasetu. Praćen bubnjevima, hor "''Tabački Mesdžid" je pjevao: "Hvaljenoj uputi vjeri, ponosno k'o vojska stojte, Islamsko čuvajte svjetlo, samo se Allaha bojte...'' " - Prava. Za ovu situaciju. - Dino zapjeva i nadglasa radio. Musa kašljucnu par puta, pročisti grlo, pa i on zapjeva: "... Bez slabosti, vjerolomstva,'' bez slabosti, vjerolomstva, sačuvajte zoru mira... " '' Noć je bila tiha. Mjesečeva svjetlost se probijala kroz oblake i blago osvjetljavala put pred njima. - Sigurno su nas do sad primijetili. Znaš šta, Musa? Svi hvataju lijevu stranu puta. Slažeš se da se mi uhvatimo više desno. Nešto kontam i četnici su do sad upucali oružje prema lijevoj strani. - Dino, radi kako ti je drago. Nadam se da ti nije posljednje. - Nije, ne d'o Bog. Dino ponovo zapjeva. Musa mu se pridruži. Došli su do mjesta gdje ih je usjek nakratko štitio od četnika. Dino zaustavi auto. Upali nakratko svjetla. Ugasi ih, pa opet upali. Opet ugasi. - Šta radiš Dino? Jesi l' poludio? - Musa jesi l' čit'o Predio ''slikan čajem?' - Kakvim sad čajem? Dino, ti si stvarno prolup'o. Rafali teških PAM-ova zaoraše cestu nedaleko od njih. Musa zabi glavu među ruke. - Ne boj se, Musa. Ovdje nas ne mogu dohvatit'. - Dino, ti si lud. Kako ćemo se sad izvuć'? - Vrlo lahko. Evo `vako! - Dino viknu, stisnu gas i kombi izjuri iz zaklona. - Džeronimoooooooooooo!!!!! Na nizbrdici kombi je naglo ubrzavao. Držeći jednom rukom Hamzinu glavu u krilu, a drugom mu pritiskajući rame za pod da ne bi otkliznuo, Musa se nije usuđivao da diše. Potpuno skoncentrisan, pratio je vatreni lanac četničkog rafala koji je cijepao nebo. Četnici su koristili svaki peti svjetleći metak da bi mogli korigovati vatru noću i sad je izgledalo kao da neprekidni vatreni lanac putuje nebom. Jedan, pa još jedan. "... Bez slabosti, vjerolomstva, Bez slabosti, vjerolomstva, Raspirujte, zoru mira... " '' Odjekivala je popularna ilahija sa kasetofona. Dino je pratio pjevajući iz sve snage. Čvrsto je držao volan. Zglobovi na šakama su mu od napora pobijelili. - Dinoooo! Dinoo, pazi! Dolaziiii! Četnički nišandžija je ovaj put počeo pucati od samog podnožja Igmana i sporo podižući cijev, preoravao cestu po dužini. Dino skrenu desno koliko mu je dozvoljavala uska cesta. Kombi uleti u rafal. Nekoliko metaka probi kombi po samoj ivici lijeve strane ne zakačivši nikog. - Džeronimooooooo!!! -'' "... Nek istina sad caruje, Nek istina sad caruje, Nek din bude bijela vatra, Nek din bude bijela vatra... " - Pazi, Dinooo! Ide drugi. Drugiiiii! Dino je već došao do kraja desne strane ceste i točkovi su skoro na pola bili iznad provalije. - Pum, pum, pum, pum, pum! - teški rafal zatutnja kroz kombi. Šoferšajbna se razleti. Dino vrisnu, pusti volan i uhvati se za lijevo rame. Kombi se zanese, skrenu ulijevo i udari u stijene koje su se nadvijale nad cestu. Odbi se, i nastavi juriti stružući lijevom stranom od njih. - Dino, volan! Dino, volan! Drži volan! Kočiiii! Kočiii! Kao da ga je Musin glas izvukao iz mraka u koji je propadao, Dino uhvati volan desnom rukom, dok mu je lijeva bespomoćno visila. Pritisnu kočnicu svom snagom. Kombi se vrati na sredinu ceste. Zaplesa. Iznad njih proletiše dva rafala, ne dohvativši ih. Kombi se opasno zanosio, sad lijevo sad desno, po snijegu. Dino je pokušavao da ga zadrži na cesti. - Pusti kočnicu, pusti kočnicuuuu!!! - Još sto metara, još jedna sekunda i kraj. Kraaaaaj! - Dino je grozničavo šaputao. Već su se bili na sigurnom dijelu ceste gdje ih nisu mogli dohvatiti četnički rafali. Cesta se završavala oštrom desnom krivinom na kojoj je bila postavljena rampa vojne policije. Kombi se i dalje zanosio i pijano jurio. Uletivši nekontrolisano u okuku, zanese se, okrenu, postranačke udari u rampu i razvali je. Od udara se nagnu na stranu i, jureći, vrlo polahko, kao u usporenom filmu, prevrnu se prvo na stranu pa onda na krov. Tako nastavi da kliže i konačno se zaustavi udarivši u skladište. - Dino, Dino! Jesi l' dobro? Tišina. - Dinooo! Jesam. Kako je Hamza? - Dobro je. - Fala Bogu. - Odakle ti, majke ti, ono sa svjetlima? - Prič'o mi jedan specijalac. On ih tako pređe svaki put. - Ma šta ih pređe. Zablica i stane. I kad oni zapucaju krene. Hoćeš reć' da nešto dobije? - Tako je. Ta-ko. Dobije, do-bi-je... - Dinin glas je postajao tiši i tiši dok se ne pretvori u nerazgovjetno mrmljanje i on se izgubi u nesvjestici. - Dino, Dino! - Musa ga je zvao. Ništa. - Hej, ima li koga u ovoj vukojebini? Halooooo! Začuše se ljutiti glasovi vojnih policajaca koji su se približavali. - E, sad da vidim tog idiota koji vozi ovo smeće. Ma, sve ću ja vas pohapsit pa u zatvoru vozajte koliko hoćete. Na svjetlu baterije policajac ugleda Dinu u lokvi krvi, Musu koji je izgubljeno zurio u prazno i tamne obrise Hamzinog tijela na podu. Teško uzdahnu: - Uuuh! Jebo te život! Izvini, burazeru, - obrati sa Musi, a svojim policajcima povika: - Ovamo brzo, brzo. Prebacite ih u džip i vozite u Hrasnicu. Kod doktora, ako ga nađete. Ako ga nema... Nađite ga kako znate! Iscrpljen naporima, ranjavanjem i napetošću, svjedok Dininog ranjavanja i desetkovanja grupe, Musa zapade u stanje košmara. Nije mogao da razluči šta se stvarno dešava, a šta sanja. Jurnjava Hrasnicom u potpunom mraku, mladi, još golobradi doktor: - Loše, jako loše... U Sarajevo... Možda. Sumnjam... Ponovo jurnjava. I njegova sestra. Otkud ona? - Musa, kupi jaja, i trapista. I, eto, ako ti nešto naleti, znaš da nemamo ništa. - Hoću, treba l' još nešto? Ponovo noć. Jumjava. Učini mu se da se Hamza pokrenuo. Ili je to od ljuljanja? - Bože. Ovo ja ludim. Bože, daj da umrem, - napravi oštar pokret ranjenom nogom. Bol sijevnu. Hiljade noževa istovremeno zabodenih u mozak. Nad sve se spusti tamni zastor zaborava u koji ga 56 odvuče nesvjetica. *** Kapetan je kleo i psovao. Mustafa pogleda Kemu koji se snebivao. Psovke su bile tako sočne i raznovrsne da je Kemo u sebi pravio odabir psovki koje nije znao a vrijedilo ih je zapamtiti: - Ova je dobra. I ovu valja zapamtit. Kapetan je psovao sebe što dozvoli Dini da ide kombijem, psovao je Dinu što je to predložio, psovao je Fadila koji je ranio Musu, četnike za Hamzu, Ameriku i Englesku, Gorbačova, Jeljcina i Solženjicina, Lenjina i Kinkela, Miterana i Sadako Ogatu, i malog Japanca Akašija i sve živo i mrtvo. I tako dalje, i tako redom bez kraja. Stajali su u mraku pored puta koji je vodio do tunela. Pored njih su promicale spodobe natovarene i pretovarene, pojavljujući se u tišini i gubeći se u mraku. Poput aveti. - Sad svi broje kol'ko su dobri. - javi se Dado. - Šta kol'ko su dobri? - odbrusi Kapetan. - Kol'ko će zaradit na ovome što nose? - Kako to misliš? - Moj Kapetane, de ti živiš? Jaje ti je u Sarajevu pet maraka. Deset školjki puta trideset komada, pa ti računaj. - Hoćeš reći da su ovo šverceri? - Ovo ti je sirotinja sarajevska. A šverceri su ti u Vladi. - Ne seri, matere ti. Opet si sluš'o Srnu. Dado odmahnu rukom kao da želi reći: - Ne vrijedi budali objašnjavati. U to se začu motor nekog vozila. Možda su oni, pomisli Kapetan, a onda ugleda bolnički kombi. Na haubi se nazirao crveni krst. Kapetan izađe na cestu i zaustavi ga. - Znaš li možda za neke momke koji su se skoro spustili odozgo? - Ovo su znači tvoji. Evo ih unutra. Bar ono što je ostalo od njih. - Šta pričaš, otvaraj! - Kapetan uskoči u kombi. Na podu je, glave umotane u džemper natopljen krvlju, ležao Hamza. Do njega, u nesvijesti, Musa. Naslonjen na njega, sa improvizovanim zavojem preko ramena, u nekom čudnom poluležećem položaju, bio je Dino. Krv je natopila bijeli zavoj i sada se pomalo slivala kroz rukav. Ljeva ruka beživotno visila oslonjena na pod. Mala lokvica krvi na podu se zgrušavala. Kapetan pokuša da dlanom obriše čelo. Teško uzdahnu. - Hajde momci, upadajte. Ti, - obrati se vozaču, - odvezi nas do ulaza u tunel. - Samo dokle mognem. - Dobro, dobro, - promrmlja Kapetan ne razumijevši ga potpuno. Približavajući se tunelu sve su se teže probijali kroz gomile pješaka. Predio je izgledao sablasno. Noć. Slaba mjesečina. Masa ljudi. Kapetan na brzinu procijeni oko hiljadu a možda i više. U potpunoj tišini ljudi se muhaju tamo-'vamo. Svi su pretovareni stvarima. Veliki ranci na leđima i kartoni jaja u rukama. - E, tugo moja, - pomisli Kapetan, - jadno moje Sarajevo šta si dočekalo. Uskoro više nisu mogli dalje. Kapetan pozva Kemu: - Idi i nađi komandira. Reci mu o čemu se radi i neka ti da ljude da ponesu naše. I neka javi na drugu stranu da nam pripreme vozilo. Požuri, molim te. Kemo ga pogleda nekako čudno i Kapetan pomisli šta im je svima. Prvo vozač, sad Kemo, a i Dado je trabunjao nešto. Mora da sa mnom nešto nije u redu. Domalo, Kemo se vrati. - Nema šanse. - Šta nema šanse? - Ne možeš prić' a kamo li nać' komandira. - Pa, uhvati prvog vojnog policajca. - A šta misliš da sam uradio? -I? - Ništa, i! Kaže čekaj! Prvo hrana, pa sa propusnicama, pa... - Polahko, Kemo, majke ti. Šta pričaš? Kakva hrana, kakvo čekanje? Jesi l' mu rekao da imamo ranjenike? - Odjebi čovječe. Đe ti živiš. - Ama dosta! - Kapetan vrisnu tako jako da se šverceri koji su prolazili u blizini trgoše. - Šta mi svi govorite de ti živiš! - Potpuno je poludio. - Gdje živim? Sad ćeš vidjeti gdje ja živim. Mustafa i Sakib ostanite ovdje. Vas dvojica sa mnom. - E, ovo volim. Imam pik na njih ima godina. A nikako da mi nalete. Najviše na onog Glavonju. Kemo, je l' on na smjeni? - Dado je šaputao. - Jest, jest, Dado. Imaš sreće. - Ovo mi je prva dobra vijest odkako smo krenuli. Oho - ho! - Šta to šapućete? Ne radite ništa bez mog naređenja. Jasno? Da niste ni trepnuli dok vam ne naredim. Jasno? - Bez brige, Kapetane, bez brige. Znaš ti nas. - Zato i govorim što vas znam. Dođoše do kuće kroz koju se ulazilo u tunel. Kemo i Dado stadoše Kapetanu sa strana i gurajući se bezobzirno, napraviše mu put do ulaza. Na ulazu je stajao vojni policajac. - Ha, dokle si ti naumio jarane? - Vodi nas komandiru. - Ma je l' majke ti? A odakle si ti? E, ne može. Ma ne može, odjebi. - Odgurnu Dadinu ruku. - Ma, odjebi da si general. Kapetan pogleda Kemu. Kao da je samo to čekao, Kemo uhvati za cijev automata koji mu je nemarno visio preko ramena i oštrim pokretom povuče cijev prema sebi. Kundak napravi polukrug prema zemlji pa na više i tupo udari policajca u prepone. Mladić jeknu i sruši se. - Ostavi ga. Idemo unutra. Dado preskoči policajca i teatralno otvori Kapetanu vrata: - Njegova ekselencija, Kapetan prve, sjebane, udarne, diverzantske...!! - Dobro je Kemo. Prostorija u koju su ušli bila je jako zagrijana. Puna duhanskog dima, mirisala je na luk, suho meso i rakiju. Za velikim kancelarijskim stolom u vrhu prostorije sjedio je komandir. - Pomoz bog komandire! - ironično pozdravi Kemo. - Ko je vas pustio unutra? Ko vas je pustio unutra? Odgovaraj kad pitam. - Komadire, mi se vraćamo sa zadatka. Imamo ranjenike... - Ko vas je pustio unutra? Šta hoš? Ha? Kroz tunel? Ha? Nema kroz tunel. Nema. Čega ba? Tunela? Ha? Nema. Napolje! Kad se završi hrana, vidjećemo. A sad, napolje. Hajde, hajde, vidiš da smo zauzeti? - Dobro komandire, izvini. A kad bi to moglo biti? - Možda u zoru, al' sad ne može. Jasno? - onda podviknu. - Izvedite ih, - dade mig dvojici vojnika koji pritrčaše, - i da se drugi put kuca. Nije ovo štala. Ovo je kancelarija. Kapetan se okrenu i krenu prema vratima. Kemo i Dado nevoljko krenuše za njim. - Hajde, hajde, hoćeš da te ja požurim. - Vojni policajac velike glave gurnu Dadu. Dalje se sve odigralo munjevitom brzinom, tako da su prisutni imali dosta problema kada su prepričavali događaj i pisali izvještaje komandi o tome šta se sve desilo i kojim redosljedom. Uglavnom su se sporili o tome da li je Kapetan dao signal Dadi ili je on samovoljno poludio, okrenuo se i udario Glavonju što je prouzrokovalo dalji slijed događaja. Kad Glavonja pokuša da ga gurne, Dado se izvi u stranu, okrenu i punom snagom zabi cijev automata Glavonji u stomak. Glavonja se presamiti a Dado ga pogodi teškom čizmom u lice. Glavonja odleti preko sobe. Istovremeno, Kemo se munjevito okrenu i volejem, u stilu fudbalskih majstora, opali nesretnog vojnika koji ga je pratio, u prepone. Kad se ovaj presamiti, Kemo ga odalami kundakom u glavu. Jeknuvši, vojnik se stropošta na pod. U dva koraka, Dado priskoči sljedećem i sa dva udarca, prvo sa cijevi u stomak, a onda kundakom u glavu, posla ga na pod. Držeći automat zdravom rukom, Kapetan ispali rafal tik pored glave zbunjenog komandira. Naslonjeni leđa uz leđa Kemo i Dado su s uperenim automatima držali na nišanu prisutne. - Bliže, bliže, - Dado je automatom pokazivao vojnim policajcima da priđu jedan drugom da bi ih lakše držao na oku. Kemo se blijedo cerio i šarao automatom od jednog do drugog. Jedan nesmotren pokret bilo koga u prostoriji i Kemo bi napravio masakr. Pored njegovih nogu je čučala smrt i kezeći se čekala svoj danak. Svi su osjećali njeno prisustvo i sleđeni su očekivali razvoj događaja. Umornim korakom Kapetan priđe komandiru. Ne okrećući se dobaci Kemi i Dadi: - Ako se iko pokrene, ako samo trepne, pucaj. U noge. Jeste l' me razumili? U noge. A ti džukac, da te vidim. Sad ćeš raditi tačno ono što ti kažem, inače ću ti ja lično prosvirati glavurdu. Jasno? Njegov tihi glas bio je strašniji od svakog deranja ili psovanja. Komandir je na brzinu procjenjivao svoje izglede. Incident se već zbio i prijetio je da preraste u katastrofu. Teško će se izvući iz svega ovog bez obzira na podršku koju je imao u komandi. Bez obzira na prijetnje, znao 61 je da ga Kapetan neće ubiti. Raniti? Možda. Druga dvojica su ga brinula mnogo više. Na brzinu odluči da pokuša spasiti što se spasiti može. Ledeni znoj mu se spuštao niz kičmu. - Hej, hej, polahko, polahko. Šta ste nadigli galamu? U čemu je problem? Ranjenici, kažeš? Kol'ko reče da je ranjenika? Pet? Šabo, diži ljude. Gdje su ti ranjenici? Kapetan ga je šutke posmatrao. Džukela, mislio je, pogađajući mu redosljed misli. - Hej, gdje su ti ranjenici? Dobro je vas dvoj'ca. Spustite oružje. Dajte ljudima da nešto popiju. Ko će im pokazati gdje su ranjenici? - Kemo, Dado, pripazite na njega, ja idem po naše. Dobro je, momci. - Kapetan je pokušao da umiri Kemu i Dadu. - Idemo. Za sat ste kod kuća. Sad samo polahko. Kemo nevoljko spusti cijev automata. Dado se nepovjerljivo okretao. Onda priđe komandiru i stade mu iza leđa. Cijev mu nemarno nasloni na kičmu. - Pazi, jebo te život, koji ti je...? - Ništa ti ne brini. Je l' u redu ovako, Kapetane. - Jest, Dado, dobro je. - Kapetan izađe napolje. Tamo je već bilo desetak ljudi i on im pokaza pravac gdje se nalazio kombi. Kemo se umorno spusti pored zida. Položi automat preko koljena i potraži cigare po džepovima. - Dado, imaš cigaru? - Što ne uze od Dine kad te je nudio? - Ne zajebaji, daj ako imaš. - Imam ja, - javi se jedan od vojnika koji je ostao u prostoriji. - Fataj! - Fala drug. - Možeš li ti malo pomjeriti tu cijev? - progovori kamandir. - Nema teorije. Čuo si Kapetana. Glavonja, kojeg je Dino onako divljački udario, dolazio je svijesti. Sjedio je na podu tresući glavom. Iz razbijenog nosa i usta tekla je krv. On pažljivo prinese ruku licu i opipa. Par zuba je bilo polomljeno. Nekako se podiže sa poda. - Šta si mi ovo uradio? Jebaću ti majku za ovo. Srešćemo se mi još. - Ispljunu krv iz usta. - Šta je, Glavonja, šta plačeš? - Vidjećeš ti šta plačem. Kad te rasturim, niko te neće više sastavit. Srešćemo se mi. - Nemamo se mi šta sretat. Sretnuti smo. Kemo, pazi mi na ovog. Dado zaobiđe sto i krenu prema Glavonji. Kemo nehajno uperi cijev prema komandiru. - Ne diši. Baš sam nešto nervozan. Dado pride Glavonji: - Znaš šta, Glavonja? Kad se sretnemo sljedeći put, ti ćeš mi fino reć': Gospodine Dado, ja sam džukac. Hoćete li mi, molim vas, opaliti jednu vaspitnu šamarčinu? E, tako ćeš ti fino reć' kad se sretnemo. A da bi zapamtio, sad ćeš malo trenirat. Hajde sad, fino, evo ja ću ti govorit' a ti samo ponavljaj. Samo ponavljaj, ne moraš ništa mislit'. Hajde: Gospodine Dado... Glavonja ga je gledao: - Nema teorije čovječe... - Hajde fino: Gospodine Dado... - Ma, nema teorije čovječe... - Glavonja je pogledavao prema komandiru. - Dobro je, momak, halo.. - nekako nevoljko se javi Komandir. Potpuno neočekivano Dado strelovito zamahnu nogom i samo kao da očeša Glavonjinu potkoljenicu. Kao gromom ošinut Glavonja jeknu i pade na koljeno pogođene noge. - Hajde sad: Gospodine Dado... - Momak sad je stvarno dosta, - ponovo se javi komandir. - Kemo, paziš li ti na njega? - Dado upita ne okrećući se. Sa krajnjom pažnjom posmatrao je Glavonjino lice koje se grčilo od bola. - Hoćemo l' sad ponovo: Gospodine Dado... Opet neočekivano i u pola riječi Dado drugom nogom pogodi Glavonju koji je klečao u drugu potkoljenicu. Jeknuvši, Glavonja punom težinom pade na lice. - Taaako. Hoćemo l' sad ponovo? Ha? Glavonja je pokušavao da sjedne. Nije mu polazilo za rukom. Jauknuvši, ponovo se strovali na pod i ostade ležati. Iz podruma, sa stepeništa koje je vodilo u tunel, proviri Kapetan. - Idemo, momci. Kemo ustade. Dado pokupi automat i krenu. Okrenu se komandiru koji je taman zaustio da nešto kaže: - Samo mi nemoj i ti reć' da ćemo se sresti ili da si me zapamtio. Mi se gore jebemo sa četnicima a vi ovdje mlatite lovu i rakijate se. Još vam samo kurve fale. I još nešto. Reci Glavonji da je dobro proš'o. Ako bude srao sljedeći put, metak mu je u glavu. Makar mi to bilo posljednje. Pazi komandire, - Dado mu se unese u lice, - ja ti nisam Kapetan. Ja bi' te prvo upuco, i tebe i ove tvoje. A poslije bi' kont'o kako ću se izvuć'. Ovo je rat, nije zajebancija. - Dado, dolazi već jednom - Kemo je vikao iz podruma. - Idem,- okrenu se ponovo komadiru. - A ti kako hoćeš. Nemoj reć' da nisi znao. Spuštajući se u tunel, Kemo ga upita: - Đe si naučio onaj udarac u koljeno? - U zatvoru. Niko ne ostaje na nogama poslije dobrog udarca u cjevanicu. Al' ne punim, već 'nako sa vanjske strane prema unutra, samo da ga okrzneš. - Ovo nisam nikad vidio. Možda ga nisi treb'o 'nol'ko. - Moj Kemo, nisi ti vidio ljude koji su njemu prošli kroz šake. Nije ovo ništa. - Da te ne ufate u gradu? - On neće. Možda će napucat neke svoje. Al' on me neće više nikad ni pogledat. - Odkud znaš? - Psihologija, moj Kemo. Psihologija. Naučiš to u zatvoru. - Svašta si ti naučio u zatvoru. K'o da si na fakultetu bio. Požuriše da stignu ostale koji su odmakli. *** Tunel. Čarobna riječ koja je godinama budila nadu Sarajlijama, zadavala brigu četnicima i UNPROFOR-cima i budila neodoljivu znatiželju stranih dopisnika iz Sarajeva. U prvo vrijeme se o tunelu pomalo šaputalo u Sarajevu, glasine su išle sve dalje i dalje, širile su tunel, produžavale ga, uvodile struju u njega, još malo pa ga asfaltirale, sve dotle da su se neki kleli da oko sredine tunela ima mala prodavnica da oni koji idu u Hrasnicu po hranu mogu kupiti sve što trebaju a da ne izlaze na Hrasničku stranu. U stvarnosti, tunel je bio rupa širine 1,20 m, visine 1,60 m, koja se u dužini od 760 metara protezala ispod piste Sarajevskog aerodroma. Nakon pomno izvedenih priprema i maestralnog izvođenja operacije potpune blokade Sarajeva, u čemu su im sramotnu pomoć pružile trupe UN-a kojima je u to vrijeme komandovao kanadski general Mek Kenzi, četnička komanda je strpljivo čekala da im Sarajevo padne u šake poput zrele kruške. U gradu koji je prije rata imao oko 500.000 stanovnika, hrana je vrlo brzo nestajala. Crna berza je cvjetala. Jedno jaje, pet njemačkih maraka, (oko 3,5 dolara). Kutija cigareta 7 do 10 maraka. Litar ulja 50, kila šećera 60. Litar benzina 15, 18 pa 20 maraka. Za dobar zlatni prsten dva jajeta na oko. Na volšeban način na crnoj berzi se pojavila hrana iz skladišta UNPROFOR-a. U švercu su prednjačili pripadnici Ukrajinskog bataljona. Povremeno i 65 cigare iz Srbije. Ogromna zarada. Za hranu, UNPROFOR-ci kupuju umjetnine, raritete, novac numizmatičke vrijednosti. Stotinama godina stare knjige neprocjenjive vrijednosti, iz privatnih kolekcija građana Sarajeva, tajanstvenim putevima napuštaju Sarajevo i prodaju se po Parizu, Londonu... Sarajevo je u potpunoj blokadi. Jedna mala polušansa. Na jugozapadnoj strani Sarajeva nalazi se aerodrom. Sa druge strane uski slobodni pojas. Prigradska naselja Butmir i Hrasnica. Iznad njih Igman, legendarna planina koja je svojom ulogom u ovom ratu nadmašila sve planine svijeta. Na aerodromu UNPROFOR. Snage Ujedinjih Nacija. Mirotvorci. Očajne Sarajlije pokušavaju da pretrčavanjem piste dođu do Hrasnice gdje ima hrane. Neumorni, siti, svježe obrijani i namirisani vojnici Ujedinjenih Nacija u oklopnim vozilima špartaju pistom. Hvataju očajnike koji pod mitraljeskom i snajperskom vatrom četnika pokušavaju da pretrče pistu. Oni su tu da spriječe svaki ulaz i izlaz iz grada. Pokušavaju da blokadu učine stoprocentnom. Foto ćelije i senzori. Poneko ipak uspije. Noću. U takvoj situaciji, grupa iz Hrasnice počinje kopati tunel kroz podrum jedne kuće u blizini piste. Kad su radovi dobro odmakli, počinju i sa sarajevske strane. Iz podruma jedne kuće u naselju Aerodrom. Tunel? Rupa u zemlji. Tunel ide pravo, pa krivuda, pa opet pravo. Sa sarajevske strane potklocan metalnim gredama na svakih pola metra. Sa hrasničke strane drvenim gredicama. U Sarajevu je ogrevno drvo dragocjeno. Svi parkovi nekad zelenog Šehera, posječeni i panjevi izvađeni. Između kloceva ubačen rebrasti lim ili daske poredane horizontalno. Dolje - blato. Poslije su dolje stavljene daske. Preko dasaka pokucane željezne šine, (L profil), po dužini. Služe kao tračnice po kojima se guraju mala kolica za prevoz stvari ili ranjenika. Ponekad se prevoze i poginuli, ako familija insistira da poginulog sahrane u Sarajevu. Malo ljudi insistira. Tunel je stalno mokar. Ponekad poplavi do pola. Za vrijeme velikih kiša i žestokih granatiranja kolona zastane u tunelu i po nekoliko sati. Voda nadolazi. Do grudi. Ljude hvata panika. Pogušiće se. Do kraja rata strani novinari ga nisu uspjeli snimiti iznutra. CNN nudi 5000 za bilo kakav snimak. Četnici uspijevaju skinuti tačne 66 koordinate ulaza u tunel i s vremena na vrijeme žestoko tuku. Više od dvijestotine mrtvih. Ljudi i dalje idu. Glad. Novi biznismeni otvaraju preduzeća za hranu. Uvoze robu iz Hrvatske. Na čaroban način dolaze do dozvola za prolaz hrane kroz tunel. Milionske zarade. Januara 1995. godine svjetska promocija tunela. Sarajevo na malo mazohistički način obilježava "1000 dana otpora opsadi grada." 1000 dana u opsadi. Nikad ni jedan grad u istoriji nije bio toliko opsjedan. 15.000 poginulih. Ujedinjene Nacije donose rezolucije. Nikad u istoriji nije doneseno više bezvrijednih rezolucija. Za "1000 dana" u Sarajevo dolaze gosti. Preko dvije stotine gradonačelnika i gostiju skuplja hrabrost i svojim dolaskom izražavaju podršku Sarajlijama. UNPROFOR pokušava spriječiti dolazak tolikog broja gostiju. Od obećanja da će prevesti sve goste pristaju samo na polovinu putnika. Za ostale otkazuje letove. Gradonačelnici iz svijeta su uporni. Svi su u Zagrebu. Odlučuju da putuju autobusima. Komanda Armije BiH donosi odluku da im dozvoli prolaz kroz tunel. Američka mreža CNN zove gradonačelnika Sarajeva. Čuli su za dolazak gostiju kroz tunel. Traže dozvolu da snimaju. Komanda Armije R BiH odbija. Ako neće državnici - hoće gradonačelnici. Gradonačelnici kreću iz Zagreba prema Sarajevu. Putovanje se pretvara u avanturu koju niko od gostiju nije gledao ni na filmu. Cijeli svijet prati njihovu epopeju. U tzv. Herceg-Bosni, fašističkoj tvorevini hrvatskih ekstremista, koji su zajedno sa četnicima napali Bosnu nastojeći da je unište i podijele, ustaše zaustavljaju autobuse. Traže vize za putovanje kroz nepostojeću državu Herceg-Bosnu. Zastoj nekoliko sati. Konačno, nakon svih maltretiranja propuštaju ih. U Mostaru se pokvario jedan autobus. Načelnik policije Mostara pronalazi drugi. Cijena? Nije važno. Nekada će neko platiti. Ako Bog da. U međuvremanu goste okrepljuju čajem i kafom. Mostar - Hirošima. Putovanje se nastavlja. Na strmim obroncima Igmana, gdje će kasnije poginuti Američka delegacija, autobus proklizava na smrznutoj cesti. Gradonačelnici Budimpešte, Istanbula, Burse, dalekog Kuala Lumpura, nekoliko gradonačelnika italijanskih gradova i drugi izlaze i guraju autobus uzbrdo u ledenoj igmanskoj noći. Pred tunelom ih sačekuju vojnici Armije BiH. Preuzimaju stvari. Zabranjeno snimanje. Nude da ih provezu kroz tunel na kolicima. Gradonačelnik Istanbula pita kako prolaze Sarajlije. Pješke. I on će pješke. Ostali gradonačelnici prihvataju. Predstavnik jedne humanitarne organizacije, koji je donio novac i lijekove za Sarajevo, onesvijestio se u tunelu. Od umora, iscrpljenosti, nedostatka zraka. Putuju neprekidno već dva dana. I konačno - Sarajevo. Voze se od Aerodromskog naselja, pored srušene zgrade "Oslobođenja", najpopularnijih Bosansko-Hercegovačkih dnevnih novina. Skoro na samom početku rata, u ljeto 1992. godine, četnici su zapalili novu, modernu poslovnu zgradu i štampariju Oslobođenja. Naknadnim sistematičnim, svakodnevnim granatiranjem, uspjeli su da sruše ovaj simbol sarajevskog novinarstva. U situaciji kada je u Sarajevu od granata i snajpera dnevno ginulo od deset do sto ljudi, novinari Oslobođenja su uspjeli da, uz nadljuske napore, svakodnevno štampaju, i lično, u sarajevskim pasažima zgrada koji su ih koliko-toliko štitili od granata, prodaju svoje novine cijeli rat.' Oslobođenje je proglašeno za list 1992. godine u svijetu'.'' ''Gradonačelnici dolaze u jedini hotel koji radi u Sarajevu. Holidej Inn. Prihvat gostiju. Jedan manji broj ih se odlučuje da ostane u hotelu o svom trošku (Sarajevo nema novca da plati hotel za goste). Preostale, taksisti Sarajeva, besplatno, razvoze kućama Sarajlija. Biće im gosti. Tih nekoliko dana će živjeti životom Sarajlija. Solidarnost. U sklopu programa, gradonačelnici obilaze naselje Sokolje, na prvoj borbenoj liniji. Jedna jedina cijela kuća u avetinjskom naselju. Gradonačelnici je fotografišu. Nažalost, kuća je cijela samo gledano sa te strane. U stvari, od cijele kuće ostao je samo taj jedan jedini zid. Gradonačelnik Madrida na završnoj ceremoniji izjavio da je to neponovljivo iskustvo. Divi se i zahvaljuje Sarajlijama. Nudi pomoć svog grada. Sarajevo se bratimi sa Madridom i Budimpeštom. Bratimljenje gradova. Četnička propaganda ludi. Pokušava da minimizira značaj posjete. Cijeli svijet piše o 1000 dana. Usluge tunela jednom prilikom je koristio i američki ambasador u Bosni i Hercegovini gospodin Viktor Jakovich, koji se, za razliku od '' mnogih drugih svjetskih političara koji su posjetili Sarajevo u ratu, nijednog trenutka nije libio da kaže pravu istinu o ratu u Bosni. U trenutku kada mu Četnička komanda neskrivenom prijetnjom nije dozvolila izlaz avionom iz Sarajeva, gospodin Jakovich je prošao kroz tunel i preko Igmana, kao i toliko Sarajlija, otputovao za New York. Nakon svega, Sarajevo je izdržalo pod opsadom još 395 dana.'' *** U tunelu je bilo zagušljivo. Težak zrak pun isparenja znoja ljudi koji prolaze pod teretom. Kolona sa ranjenicima ide prva. Za njom dvadesetak civila koji su iskoristili gužvu i ušli u tunel, kao da su sa grupom. Dado i Kemo idu na začelju. Zastoj. U tunelu voda do članaka. Dado pokušava da pronađe nešto iznad nivoa vode da bi sjeo. Izvadi cigaru i zapali. Neko iz grupe ispred njih povika: - Gasi tu cigaru, da ti je ja ne ugasim! - Ko je to pametan? - odgovori Dado ne dižući se i ne okrećući. - Ja, - krupna ljudeskara se ispravi i zakloni malu lampicu koja je škrto osvjetljavala tunel. - Znaš šta, Vel'ki? Ako ti ustanem, prvo ću te skratit tačno kol'ko si veći od mene. A onda ću ti jebat mater. Još samo jednu pisni. Jednu! - Neka, Dado, dosta je bilo za danas. - Šta je dosta, Kemo, mater im jebem švercersku. Vidi ga kol'ki je. Mog'o bi nosat' top k'o ja pištolj. I šta radi? Otima pare od sirotinje. Nek samo pisne još jednu. Vidjevši da je naletio na tvrd orah veliki se ušuti. Uto se kolona pokrenu. Na sarajevskoj strani je vladala gužva kao i na ulazu. Četvrta motorizovana je izlazila iz Grada u grupama, prateći prazna kolica. Nosači su položili Musu, Hamzu i Dinu na pod u prolazu. Vojnici koji su izlazili iz grada znatiželjno su ih posmatrali prolazeći. Kapetan uđe kod komandira. - Treba mi vozilo za ranjenike do bolnice. - Nemam ništa. Mogu zvati komandu ako šta imaju da mi pošalju. - Kakvi su ono kamioni napolju? - Xrenko, utovaraju hranu. - Istovari. Treba mi vozilo. - Kako ću istovarit, čovječe? Šta je tebi? - Dobro, - mrko odgovori Kapetan, - ja ću ti pokazat kako. Samo... - pokretom ruke ušutka komadira koji je zaustio da nešto kaže. - Miči mi se s puta. Imali smo sranje s one strane. Nemoj da bilo šta probaš. Samo se skloni. A u izvještaj napiši šta hoćeš. Dado i Kemo se proguraše do njega. - Hoćemo l' opet Kapetane? - Ne treba. Razumjeli smo se, komandire? - Kapetan izađe u prolaz. - Hajde, raja, pomozite da ih unesemo u kamion. - Progura se prvi. Kamion je bio do pola natovaren. - Hej, vas dvojica, daj, molim te, iznesite samo ovih nekoliko kutija. Neće trebat' više. Možemo stati svi. Vojnici uskočiše u kamion i začas izbaciše višak robe. - Šofer, šofer! Ko vozi ovaj kamion? - Ja vozim, al'... - Onda vozi. - Ma ne mogu, moram... - Uradi k'o što ti gospodin Kapetan kaže. Hajde, furaj,- Kemo ga, malo snažnije, potapša po leđima. - Ma hoću, hoću, samo... - Nema samo. Vozi. Kapetan sjede u kabinu do vozača, a ostali se nabiše oko Hamze, Muse i Dine koji su bez svijesti ležali na podu. Kamion je jurio kroz noć. Bez svjetala. Cijeli grad je bio na dohvatu četničkih snajpera a prilikom granatiranja, granate su dolijetale sa svih strana. Nakon tri godine skoro neprekidnog granatiranja, četničke tobdžije su imali skinute sve koordinate i samo su trebali da izaberu cilj. I pogađali su. Svaki dan. Jureći u mraku, vozač skrenu sa ulice vojvode Putnika prema Željezničkoj stanici, da bi zaobišao nekoliko opasnih raskrsnica i pravac od Tehničke škole do Skenderije, koji je bio posebno izložen snajperskoj vatri. Kod same Željezničke stanice, kasno primijeti čelični jež na cesti i pokuša da zakoči. Kamion se zanese i nastavi da juri kližući po zaleđenoj cesti. Vozač pokuša da dodavanjem gasa preuzme kontrolu nad vozilom, ali samo pojača klizanje i kamion se zabi u stub semafora. Zapavši u polusan u toploj kabini, Kapetan nije vidio šta se dešava i prilikom udara odleti sa sjedišta i žestoko udari povezanom ranom u policu sa radiom. Muklo jeknuvši, onesvjesti se. - Majstore, po šinama, - doviknu Sakib iz kamiona. Vozač vrati kamion unazad i ponovo krenu prema bolnici. Nešto malo poslije ponoći, zaustaviše se pred ulazom u hirurgiju. Navikli na iznenadni dolazak ranjenika, dežurni tim je skoro sav bio u hodniku. Ugledavši kamion koji se naglo zaustavi bolničari dograbiše kolica i izjuriše napolje. Brzo, izvježbanim pokretima, prenosili su ranjenike na kolica i vozili ih u operacionu salu. *** Odlučivši da zatru sve što podsjeća na civilizaciju, dodatno drogirani smradom tamjana i blagoslovom pravoslavnog sveštenstva, koje je potpuno stalo na stranu zločina, četnici su se posebno okomili na bolnice u Sarajevu. Nakon što su napustili Vojnu bolnicu u centru '' Sarajeva, sa koje su snajperom ubijali prolaznike, četnici su je pogodili sa nekoliko stotina projektila i skoro potpuno onesposobili. Skoro istovremeno je počeo njihov "junački" napad na sarajevsko porodilište. Novo, moderno zdanje je pogođeno sa stotinama zapaljivih, pancirnih i drugih projektila. Doktori i bolničko osoblje, pod vatrom, evakuišu tek rođene bebe u podrume. Četnička propaganda objašnjava da se radi o uporištu mudžahedina. Naučno je neobjašnjivo šta sve može da smisli i realizuje bolesni četnički mozak. Autor ovih i mnogih drugih bisera četničkog novinarstava, četnički Gebels, urednik četničkog dnevnika, Dragan Božanić, u skladu sa odlukom o nekažnjavanju zločinaca, najvjerovatnije će biti postavljen za novog ambasadora Bosne i Hercegovine u Americi. Gebels - ambasador u najdemokratskijoj zemlji svijeta. Izbjeglice iz Bosne i Hercegovine u Americi, pišu američkom predsjedniku i traže da spriječi ovaj cinizam. ''Gospodin Bil Klinton je na potezu. '' ''Nakon porodilišta, na nišanu četnika je Gradska bolnica Koševo. Danonoćna granatiranja. Operacije u podrumima pod svjetlom rudarskih lampi. Voda u kanisterima. Prosječno dvije stotine pacijenata dnevno. Uglavnom operacije na tijelima pokidanim gelerima granata. Svakodnevni apeli građanstvu za davanje krvi. Građani dolaze i daju krv pod granatama. Da se spasi što se spasiti može. I pored svega, svako jutro na radio Sarajevu, jedna od informacija: "U toku noći u Sarajevu je rođeno toliko beba, toliko dječaka i toliko djevojčica." Život teče dalje. Legenda sarajevske ratne hirurgije dr Gavrankapetanović sjedio je žmireći zavaljen u stolici. Pokušavao je da se odmori ne misleći ni na šta. Hiljade operacionih zahvata koje je izveo u ratu nisu ostavile puno vidnih tragova na ovom mladom čovjeku koji je u ratu izrastao u hirurga svjetskih razmjera. Nakon prvih stotinjak operacija, kada je činio čuda na tijelima nesretnih Sarajlija pokušavajući da sastavi ono što su geleri pokidali, mišići njegovog lica kao da su se skamenili i umrtvili u stanju smirenosti. Ta smirenost, odraz velike unutrašnje snage i odlučnosti da se istraje po svaku cijenu, prenosila se na ostale 72 članove tima i oni su funkcionisali poput dobro podmazanog stroja. Panika se nije pojavljivala ni kod najvećih tragedija Sarajeva, masakra, kada je u trenutku trebalo zbrinuti desetine i stotine ranjenih. Kao da je spavao cijelu noć, Doktor ustade i upitno pogleda sestru. - Šta imamo sad? - Četiri ranjena. - Teško? - Ne znam. Voze ih već dva dana. - Vidi ko je najkritičniji. Pripremi ga za operaciju. Neka drugi pokušaju sanirati ostale. Dolazim odmah. Sestra izađe, a doktor pride kanisteru postavljenom u uglu i pođe pomno prati ruke štedeći vodu. U hodniku kod izlaza stajali su Mustafa, Dado, Kemo i Sakib. Pušili su šuteći. Sarajevo. Konačno. Kemo sjede na pod. Bolničar im priđe. - Kad su ranjeni? - Kako koji. Onaj sa džemperom na glavi prije dva dana. Onaj sa povezanim grudima juče. I onaj sa nogom. Onaj sa rukom sinoć. - Kakva je situacija. - Kako koji, - ponovi njegove riječi bolničar. - Onaj sa povezanim grudima biće dobro. Možda sad' izađe. Onaj sa rukom slabo. Moraće mu amputirat. Onaj sa nogom dobro. Biće dobro za koji dan. Onaj sa džemperom... Bože sačuvaj. Doktor ne zna gdje bi prije počeo . - Čekaj, je l' živ? - Jarane, vjeruj da se življi kopaju. Ovdje sam od početka, al' 'nako nešto skoro da nisam vidio. - Nije valjda tako loše? - Ma bilo je i gorih, al' to su oni koji su dovučeni ili mrtvi ili su umrli za sat - dva. Ovaj vaš živi već dva dana. A po svemu je trebao bit mrtav. Samih smrzotina ima za godinu bolovanja a o ranama da ne pričam. Šta mu je bilo sa licem? - E, jebi ga sad. Sto puta sam mu govorio: Ne 'fataj se oružja ako ne misliš da ubiješ. A ako moraš da ubiješ, ubij odmah. Ne čekaj ni sekunde. E, sad, on je čekao, izgleda, dvije sekunde više. Eto, to je bilo. - Ima još jedna rana. Sam je sebe rasjek'o ispod koljena. - Kako će sam sebe rasjeć' kad ne zna za sebe od kako je ranjen? - Ostavili ste mu nož u ruci. Još mu ga ne mogu uzet'. Doktor kaže da mu mora dat neku injekciju da mu otvore šaku. - Uh, uh, Tanto. Kako ga ne vidjesmo? Jebi ga sad. Je l' puno? - Sama za sebe rana je opasna, al' prema ostalim ranama to je ništa. - Bolničar zaključi priču i ode. Mala grupica nastavi pušiti i čekati ni sami ne znajući šta. Kapetan je ubrzo poslije operacije došao sebi. Infuzija, koju su mu dali ga je okrijepila i osjećao se skoro dobro. Zatraži uniformu od bolničarke. Nakon kraćeg natezanja i pošto je već ustao neodjeven, bolničarka mu donese krvavu uniformu. On zatraži da ga odvede do dr. Gavrankapetanovića koji, do malo, uđe u sobu. - Šta je sa mojima, doktore? - Najteže je sa onim što su mu raznesena leđa i glava. Za njega ne znam. Predugo ste ga vozili. Plus što ima smrzotina. Iskrvario je puno. Stvarno ne znam. Sve je u Božijim rukama. - E, Hamza, Hamza. Šta je sa ostalim? - Onaj sa nogom će bit u redu. Možda već sutra ode kući. Bolnica je bila prepuna i bez ikakvih uslova za njegu ranjenika. Agregat za struju se palio samo za vrijeme operacija. Svi ranjeni koji su ikoliko bili dobro brzo su otpuštani na kućno liječenje. - Dalje? - Onaj sa rukom... Morali smo je amputirati. - O ne, neeee!!! Kapetan se u očajanju uhvati za glavu. - Uuuuuuh. - Biće on dobro, Kapetane. Biće dobro. - Kakvi dobro, moj doktore? Znaš li ti koliko mu je godina? Doktor ga mirno zagrli. - Znam, Kapetane, znam. Puno naše mladosti mi je prošlo preko ruku. Ima i puno gorih. Rat je. Doktor je govorio bez traga emocija u glasu. Tiho, ali čvrsto. - Šta ima gore? Kako može biti gore? - Boga mi može. Jučer smo imali dječaka. Ostao bez ruke, bez očiju i jedne noge. Rat je, - malo počeka. - Možeš li da ideš? Dolje te čekaju tvoji. - Čuvaj se doktore, - reče Kapetan rukujući se. - I ti, moj Kapetane. Pripazi na ove momke koji su ti ostali. Kapetan ode klimajući glavom. Na ulazu su ga dočekali momci. Kapetan se snebivao kako da počne. Kako da im kaže. Videći ga kako se muči, Sakib mu priskoči u pomoć. - Znamo sve, Kapetane. Bolničar nam je maloprije rekao. - E, djeco moja. E, djeco moja... - K'o ti nešto stariji, - progunđa Sakib. - Šta ćemo sad Kapetane? - Ništa. Idete kućama dok vas ja ne pozovem. Sutra ću vam poslati privremene dozvole. I ne javljajte se bez obzira ko da vam šalje poziv. Ako bude trebalo, ja ću vas lično pozvati. - Kol'ko ćeš nam dat'? - Vidjeću, koliko se mogne. Kako ćete kući? - Taksijem. - Imate li para? - Ima Dado za sve. - Imaš li, Dado? - Imam, imam Kapetane. Nego evo i tebi koji dinar da ti se nađe. - Ma kakvi, ne treba. - Dobro kad ne treba, - Dado mu tutnu ruku u džep, - pa kad nas zovneš ti vrati ako ti ostane. - Gdje ćeš ti Kapetane? - Moram do Hamzinih. Onda do Senadovih, pa do Dininih, pa do Musinih... - E, ne bih ti bio u koži. - Ni ja vala. - Hajde, sad razlaz, - komandova Kapetan i mala grupica izađe iz zgrade Hirurgije. *** Mustafa, Kemo, Dado i Sakib se naguraše u taksi. - Dokle narode? - Vozi do prvog taksija. Pola će nas u Novo Sarajevo a pola u čaršiju .- Vjerovatno ima neki taksi u kralja Tomislava. Je l' u redu? - Kako ti kažeš, majstore. - Dado, kol'ko si dobar? - Ne znam, nisam brojao. - Otprilike. -Pa, otprilike, dvadeset. - Čega dvadeset? - Čega? Eksera. Dvadeset hiljada maraka. - Foliraš. - Ne foliram. Nikad kad se radi o parama. Evo, gledaj. - Stvarno, majke mi. - Dado bolan, što će ti lova? Ne znaš hoćeš li preživjet sljedeći sat a ti štekaš lovu. - E, pa vidiš. Nije ovo za mene. Ovo ti je lova za Nijemce, Belgijance, Francuze, itd. - Kako za njih? - Kad se ovaj rat završi, i kad ih pregazimo... - A pregazićemo ih sigurno, ako Bog da, ... i kad ih pregazimo, oni glavni zločinci će zbrisat u inostranstvo. A onda će Dado fino pasoš u džep pa za njima. Neće oni mirno spavat'. Nikad više u životu. - Kako to misliš? Dođeš u Njemačku i uzmeš telefonski imenik, a ono piše ratni zločinac taj i taj. - Jesi l' ti, Sakibe, ikad putov'o u inostranstvo? - Nisam, - Sakib se pokunji. - A ja vidiš jesam. Samo sam išao poslom, - on pokaza rukom sa ispružena dva prsta kao da nekom vadi novčanik iz džepa. - Na Zapadu, kad su me i hapsili, hapsili su me k'o gospodina. I svi su vrlo ljubazni. Dobiješ i državnog advokata, sve. Cigare u zatvoru, čovječe. A sa jedno milion maraka njihova policija će mi tražiti ratne zločince. Samo mu reknem ime, pokažem sliku ako imam i ... - Čekaj malo, Dado, kakvih milion maraka? - E, mali, mali. Naš je narod bio bogat. Sad su četnici puni naše love. I, kad ih pokokamo, kol'ko ih već pokokamo, Dado ih pretrkelja na brzinu. To ti je lični ratni plijen. A ovi u Čaršiji što se bune, neka fino pođu sa mnom, pa ću im dati pola. Majke mi, - kad spomenu majku Dado se namršti, odmahnu rukom i ušuti. Uto dođoše do taksi-stajališta u Ulici kralja Tomislava. Dadi kao da se otvorilo srce. Mimo običaja, ugura im po par stotina maraka u ruke. Njih trojica pređoše u drugi taksi, a on produži prema Novom Sarajevu. *** Prilazeći taksiju, Kapetan promijeni odluku. Prvo će najteže. Prvo će otići do Senadovih. Onda Dinih. Onda... - Dokle, šefe? - taksista je bio raspoložen. Noć je bila mirnija od uobičajenih sarajevskih noći ispunjenih granatiranjem i požarima. A bilo je i posla. Nadnica za strah je bila daleko veća od uobičajene cijene prije rata. Vožnja pod eksplozijama i snajperima bila je njegova svakodnevnica i on se snalazio kao riba u vodi. Za sada je imao sreće. A sutra... Ko zna? - Idemo kružno. Prvo Toka, pa Širokača, pa Vratnik, pa... - 'ej, tugo moja, sve stara sarajevska naselja, uglavnom siromašnih porodica. Sirotinja je sačuvala Bosnu, jednom prilikom je rekao Predsjednik. I na tome je na žalost ostalo. Nije ništa poduzeto da se ekonomsko stanje tih porodica popravi. Kod Senadovih je bilo teško i mučno. Škrtim riječima Kapetan je ispričao kako je došlo do Senadove pogibije. Kako su prošli ostali. Njegova rana je svjedočila o teškoći situacije u kojoj su bili i gdje je Senad poginuo. Otac je šutke primio vijest. Majka je počela plakati ali je ubrzo prestala. Napravila je kafu. Otac je pričao o situaciji na ratištima. O izgledima da velike sile prekinu rat. Niko nije spominjao smrt. Kapetanu nije bilo jasno odakle tim ljudima tolika snaga. Ubrzo je otišao. Na rastanku Senadov otac mu reče: - Da se samo hoće završiti. Da Bog da moj Senad bio posljednji koji je poginuo. U taksiju, Kapetan je razmišljao. Već je nekoliko puta čuo to isto. Da Bog da moj sin bio zadnji koji je poginuo. Na početku rata strani novinari intervjuišu čovjeka čijeg je trogodišnjeg sina ubio četnički snajper. Otac smiren, kaže: - Da Bog da moje dijete bilo zadnje koje je poginulo u ovom ratu. Da mi je vidjeti tog snajperistu. Ne da ga ubijem, već da popijem kafu sa njim. Da mi je vidjeti čovjeka koji je u stanju da snajperom puca u glavu trogodišnjeg djeteta. Recimo da razumijem bombe, ali snajper. On je morao vidjeti njegovu glavu k'o kuću kroz snajper, njegove oči, pogled. Volio bih vidjeti kako izgleda čovjek koji je u stanju da to učini. Ni traga mržnje, osvete. Samo čuđenje. Kod Dininih, otac je proklinjao. Psovao. Kleo. Mati je šutjela. Kuća u mraku. Svjetlost male uljanice. Kapetan je pokušao da kaže kako će država brinuti o svojim herojima. Otac ga je sasjekao. Zna on kako se država brine. Imaju komšije invalide. Niko nema da jede, a šverceri ne znaju šta će od para. Itd, itd. Kapetan izađe napolje. Duboko je udisao hladni zrak. Lakše bi ponovo u akciju, nego ovo. Ovo mu je bilo najgore. Sjede ponovo u taksi. Vozilo je bilo ugašeno jer je taxista štedio gorivo i unutra je bilo ledeno. On se strese osjećajući kako mu se zima uvlači u dušu. Odluči da ne ide Musinim. On će svakako biti dobro. - Na Kovače. - Nećemo na Vratnik? - Ne, vozi na Kovače. Kapetan je sa zebnjom očekivao susret sa Hamzinim ocem. Mnogo se naslušao o tom čudnom čovjeku. U komandi su mu skrenuli pažnju na njega. Više na njega nego na Hamzu. Rekli su mu da pazi na Hamzu, da je brz, često divlji, da ne preza ni od čega, da je pošten, da ga ljudi vole, ali da je nepredvidljiv, da je... Kapetan se nije mogao sjetiti svega što su mu rekli, ali sve se svodilo na to da je Hamza bio dobar i pouzdan borac, ali potpuno van kontrole u borbi. Nakon borbe bila je to druga osoba. Intelektualac. Mnogo čudnih stvari je bilo rečeno za Hamzu. Nije se sjećao svega, ali se vrlo dobro sjećao šta su mu rekli za oca. - Ako se nešto desi Hamzi, a ti budeš morao da mu kažeš ocu... budi oprezan. Budi vrlo oprezan. I, sad, on mora da ode na vrata tom čudnom, tajanstvenom starcu. Taksi stade pred kućom. Kapetan reče vozaču da sačeka. Visoki bijeli zid je dijelio dvorište od ulice. Velika, teška drvena vrata. Stara možda sto godina. Velike halke na vratima su zamjenjivale zvono. Kapetan nekoliko puta udari halkom. Tupi zvuk odjeknu tihom ulicom. On gurnu vrata i uđe u avliju. Svitalo je. Blijeda mjesečina se miješala sa zorom i obasjavala je. Avlija je bila velika i prekrivena sitnom kaldrmom. Očišćena od snijega. Uz kuću vanjska česma i veliko kameno korito. Zaleđeno. U dnu avlije velika lipa. Sofa natkrivena lozom. Velika, stara kuća na sprat. Pokrivena ćeramidom. Na prozorima u prizemlju mušepci. Sve je odisalo stogodišnjim mirom. Kućna vrata se otvoriše i krupna ljudska prilika se pojavi na njima. Skoro potpuno ih zatvori. Kapetan je šutke posmatrao Hamzinog oca. Visok, uspravan. Lice markantno, upečatljivo. Kratka brada i brkovi, skoro potpuno bijeli. Obrve nadnesene nad tamne, oštre i prodorne oči. Cijelo lice i čelo prošarani ravnomjerno raspoređenim oštrim borama. Kosa kratko podrezana. Bos. Crne samtane pantole i bijela, nemarno razdrljena, košulja zavrnutih rukava. Snažne mišice probijaju ispod. Krupne šake mirno skrštene malo ispod stomaka. Kapetan se nehotice strese. - Ne bih te volio imati za neprijatelja, - pomisli. - Ja sam Hamzin Kapetan, - tiho reče. - Avdaga, - kratko odgovori Hamzin otac. - Uđi, znao sam da si ti. - Kako znao? - ponovi Kapetan ulazeći. Ne dobi odgovor. Skinu čizme. Teški miris smrdljivih čarapa koje se raspadaju ispuni hodnik. Kapetan se u nedoumici okrenu. - Izvinite, dugo sam u čizmama. - Ništa. Na kraju hodnika je kanister sa vodom. Kupatilo je pravo. Uljanica je na polici desno, - Avdaga se okrenu i uđe u sobu. Kapetan uđe u kupatilo i uz plamen upaljača pronađe uljanicu. Tanka plutana pločica, promjera oko dva centimetra, umotana u aluminijsku foliju da ne izgori, pliva na ulju. Kroz nju je provučen tanki pamučni konopčić koji gori i stidljivo osvjetljava. Jedina i, obzirom na cijenu ulja, skupa rasvjeta u Sarajevu. Pored uljanica, građani Sarajeva izmišljaju hiljadu i jedan način kako preživjeti u nemogućim uslovima. Inventivnost koju je teško pronaći u istoriji ljudskog roda. Na prozorima stanova, u saksijama i svim mogućim posudama ljudi su uzgajali peršun, mrkvu, celer, paradajz. Nezamislivo veliki broj ideja kako napraviti kolica za prevoz vode. Od konzerve (0.5 kg) iz humanitarne pomoći prave se peći na kojima se priprema ručak za cijelu porodicu. Na toj konzervi može se pripremiti kafa sa komadićem drveta veličine kutije cigareta. Ako se staklene flaše u boji, napunjene vodom, stave na unutrašnju stranu prozora, za samo jedan dan, voda se umlači toliko da je moguće okupati se sa njom. Automobilski motori koje pokreće prirodni gas vezani za elektro motore iz mašina za veš, prozvode električnu energiju. Napon toliko varira da masovno stradaju električni uređaji u kućama a posebno televizori. Ipak najveće čudo rata su žene, Sarajke. Sređene i dotjerane kao za modnu pistu, čiste i mirišljave, ljepotom stvaraju privid normalnog života i uljepšavaju dan svima koji ih vide. Na samo njima poznat način rješavaju jednačinu sa hiljadu nepoznatih: Kako četiri godine pripremati ručak za porodicu od riže i makarona a da svaki dan izgleda različito. I epohalno otkriće za Ginisovu knjigu rekorda, ravno otkriću perpetomobila: Kako napraviti kolač bez ulja, putera, šećera, brašna, čokolade... Kako bez ičega napraviti nešto? I to slatko. Jedna mlada majka, kuha ručak svojoj trogodišnjoj djevojčici. ''- Sad' će mama tebi skuhati jaje. - I stavlja pred nju tanjir riže. Svaki dan isto. U trećoj godini rata, otac borac, na povratku iz akcije izvan Sarajeva, donosi kući paket jaja. - Sad' će tebi mama skuhati jaje. - Majka stavlja kajganu pred dijete. Djevojčica vrišti: - Neću to, hoću jaje!'' Nakon tri godine rata, jedno sarajevsko naselje, nakratko dobilo struju. Sinčić, rođen u maju 1992. godine, zabezeknuto bulji u sijalicu. Vrišti. Roditelji moraju ugasiti svjetlo Nakon što je oprao noge, Kapetan uđe za Avdagom. - Selam alejkum . - Alejkumu selam. Bujrum, - Avdaga mu pokaza mjesto na sećiji. Kapetan se spusti othuknuvši. Zausti da nešto kaže, ali ga Avdaga pokretom ruke ušutka. - Kafa ili čaj? - Čaj. Napolju je hladno. - Jah, zima. - Avdaga kucnu o zid. Nakon nekoliko trenutaka u sobu uđe žena. Nosila je srebrni samovar koji se pušio. Na tabli su bile male čašice za čaj, šećerluk, dva lokuma, kašikice. Kapetan ustade. - Selam alejkum. - Alejkumu selam, sine. - Azra, ovo je Hamzin Kapetan. - Dobro nam došao, sine. Kapetan je šutio u nedoumici. - Sjedi, sjedi, - Avdagin glas je bio tako autoritativan da Kapetan sjede kao na komandu. Avdaga to primjeti i nasmija se škrto. Kapetan ponovo zausti da nešto kaže, ali ga Avdaga ponovo ušutka pokretom ruke. - Uzmi čaj. Odmah se vraćam, - izađe iz sobe. Hamzina majka nasu Kapetanu čaj. Prvo malo gustog ekstrakta, a zatim dopuni čašicu sa kipućom vodom. Ruke su joj jedva primjetno drhtale. Kapetan uze čašicu. Godila mu je njena toplota. Zagleda se u nju. Čaj je bio taman i caklio se staklenim sjajem. Dvije tanke zlatne 82 linije na čašici, skoro neprimjetne kad je prazna, sada su nestvarno blještale u kontrastu sa tamnom bojom čaja. Avdaga ponovo uđe u sobu. - Ostaćeš ovdje na spavanju. Pustio sam taksistu da ide. - Moram mu platiti, - Kapetan ustade. - U redu je, - Avdaga sjede. - Cigaru? - Hvala, ne pušim, - Kapetan se predomisli. - Ma daj mi jednu. Obojica zapališe. Azra ode do peći, poče je čistiti i ubacivati drva u nju. - Ne spavate? - Kapetanu ništa pametno nije moglo pasti na pamet. - Ne spavamo. Očekivali smo Hamzu. Kad si pokucao znao sam da si ti. Hamza ulazi drugačije. - Ne znam kako da počnem. - Najbolje je od početka. Je li živ? - Bio je kad sam krenuo iz bolnice. - Je li toliko loše? - Jest. - Je li pri svijesti? - Nije. Već dva dana. - Dva dana ste ga nosili? - Dva. - Gdje je ranjen? - Van grada, jugoistočno... - Ne pitam to, gdje je pogođen? - Lice, leđa, grudi, noge, ruka, smrzotine... - Kako se tebi čini? - Teško. - I sad je na Hirurgiji? - Da. Dr. Gavrankapetanović ga je operisao. Azra je prestala ložiti vatru. Okrenula se i šutke slušala Kapetana. Ovaj je pogleda. Plave zjenice u izmaglici suza koje su ostale u očima. Nije plakala. Lice joj je bilo mirno i samo je blaga bora na čelu odavale buru koja se zbivala u duši majke. Avdaga je, tako je izgledalo, mirno pušio i slušao Kapetana. S vremena na vrijeme bi pijuckao čaj. Kapetan je pričao. O planu akcije, sukobu sa Hamzom, kad je ovaj preuzeo komandu, o samom napadu, o četnicima, malo tišim glasom o tome kako je Hamza likvidirao Vojvodu, o Hamzinom prvom ranjavanju, o povlačenju, o tome kako su našli Hamzu u šumi nakon eksplozije, o tome kako je teklo povlačenje, o Musi, Senadu, Dini, Kemi, Dadi... Čim je Kapetan počeo pričati o akciji, Azra se povukla u udaljeniji kraj sobe, uzela Kur'an i počela šapatom učiti. Njen glas je kao zvuk udaljenog žubora vode dopirao do Kapetana. Avdaga je slušao. Ni jednom riječju ili gestom nije prekidao Kapetanovo izlaganje. Kad je Kapetan završio, Avdaga ustade. - Azra, hajde da se spava. Otićemo kasnije u bolnicu. Azra završi učenje. - "Sadekallahul-azim", ovlaš poljubi Kur'an, pozdravi se sa Kapetanom i izađe iz sobe. Avdaga ponovo sjede. Nasu čaj Kapetanu i sebi. - Rat je. U ratu se svašta događa. Žao mi je momaka. Kapetan je šutio. Osjećao se prazan. Priča ga je iscrpila. Ponovo je prošao cijelu akciju. I nije mu bilo nimalo lakše . - Moj Hamza. Moj Hamza... - glas mu sasvim lagahno zatreperi. - Ispričat ću ti nešto, imamo vremena - Avdaga otpoče priču. Bilo je to prvi put da nekom priča svoju životnu priču. Govorio je jasno, precizno, bez viška riječi. Riječnikom intelektualca opisivao je slike i prizore, crtao karaktere i situacije. Pred Kapetanovim očima, kao na platnu, redale su se slike jednog života. Bogatog i siromašnog, sretnog i nesretnog, uzbudljivog, brutalnog i nježnoga, života koji je po sadržaju bio dovoljan za desetine normalnih ljudskih života. I nikada, nakon toga, Kapetanu nije bilo jasno da čovjek može sve to da preživi. Da ostane običan i normalan, da bude smiren, da živi. Da bude čovjek. Kako može da ne eksplodira. Avdaga je pričao. I kad je dan davno već svanuo, i bilo i prošlo podne... - 1941. godina. Njemačke trupe ulaze u Sarajevo. Veliki Rajh. Ustaški pukovnik Slavko Kvaternik, pod Njemačkom zaštitom proglašava Nezavisnu Državu Hrvatsku i odmah u nju deklarativno uključuje i Bosnu i Hercegovinu. Islamska ulema na skupštini El-Hidaje traži izdvajanje Bosne i Hercegovine u samostalnu državu. Nijemci uslovljavaju autonomiju formiranjem divizije koja će se boriti u sastavu Rajha. Cijeli svijet je pred Hitlerovim nogama. Na redu je Rusija. Komunisti. Nacistička propaganda radi punom snagom. Održavaju se mitinzi. Satanizacija Sovjetskog Saveza. Traže se dobrovoljci za sveti rat protiv komunizma. Osniva se Ustaška legija. Vođa "Nezavisne države Hrvatske" pokušava se, krvlju zavedene mladosti, dodvoriti velikom Vođi Trećeg Rajha. U zimu, 1941. godine, Ustaška legija odlazi na Istočni front. Avdaga, mladić od 18 godina, kriomice napušta kuću. Kratko pismo za oca, sarajevskog bega, potomka stare begovske porodice - Na Istočnom sam frontu. Slušaj vijesti. - Prvo i posljednje pismo ocu. Nikada ga više nije vidio. Istočni, Ruski front. Blistave, munjevite pobjede njemačke soldateske 1941. i 1942. godine. Brzina napredovanja mjerila se brzinom njemačkih tenkova. Velika Rusija je skoro pod Hitlerovim nogama. Na sjeveru, Lenjingrad je u potpunom okruženju i pitanje je dana kada će ga Nijemci zauzeti. U sredini, njemačke trupe su pred samom Moskvom. Vojnici vide zlatne vrhove Kremlja u daljini. Na jugu su pred Staljingradom. Prvi put u istoriji 85 neko će pregaziti Rusiju. Do Vladivostoka. Avdaga je oduševljen. Pobjede, pobjede. Prvi gvozdeni križ. Drugi gvozdeni križ. Slava. Njemački generali ga tapšu. Život, smisao života. Slike pokolja civila na koje nailazi, ne dopiru mu do mozga. Avdaga je u punoj snazi. Sto devedeset cm. visine, preko sto kilograma težine. Bez grama sala. Samo mišići. Snažna, istrenirana životinja. Strah? Ne postoji. Avdaga sa grupom komandosa ulazi u rusku pozadinu. Atentati, sabotaže. Novi gvozdeni križ. Nijemci pričaju legende o Bosancu. Jesen je došla. Približavala se zima. Nijemci i dalje napreduju. Puževim korakom, ali napreduju. Svaki kvadratni metar zauzetog prostora plaća se životima. Zima. Borbe ne jenjavaju. Sudar njemačkog nacizma i ruskog komunizma bio je sudar svjetova. Željeznih svjetova. U mnogim stvarima jednakih. Za povlačenje smrtna kazna. I kod Nijemaca i kod Rusa. Zato se sve borbe vode do posljednjeg čovjeka. To što su oni osvajači, a Rusi branioci, nije dopiralo do Avdaginog mozga. Nijemci su na ulazu Staljingrada. Prigradska i industrijska naselja. Borbe, borbe, i ponovo borbe. Nema se vremena za spavanje. Desetak minuta, pola sata u toku borbe, u pauzi. Mjesecima. Prvi slabi znaci posustajanja savršenog njemačkog ratnog stroja. Ustaška legija u prvim redovima. Njemački gospodari štede, koliko god mogu, svoje vojnike. Polovina legije van stroja. Tri četvrtine van stroja. Šaka preživjelih. Avdaga je neprekidno u borbi. Predvodi diverzante. Opet je u ruskoj pozadini. Diverzije, atentati, krv. Paradoks. Njegove šanse da preživi kao diverzant u ruskoj pozadini su veće nego njegovih drugova iz Legije u frontovskoj borbi. Još uvijek u njegovoj glavi nema dilema. Oni će pobijediti. I onda, prvi put u toku rata, u decembru 1942. godine, pred Avdaginim očima se otvara prava slika rata na Istočnom frontu. Do tada, Adaga se nije zadržavao u osvojenim mjestima. Njihovo je bilo da, po naređenju, zauzmu grad, gradić ili selo. Po zauzimanju, produžavali su dalje. Tog dana zauzeli su neko malo selo. Šaka bijednih udžerica. I to malo selo su platili sa stotinama poginulih. Predah. Avdaga nasumice ulazi u jednu, nekim čudom, sačuvanu kuću. Unutra GESTAPO-vci saslušavaju civile. Muče ih. Pod mukama seljaci umiru šutke. Djevojka, sedamnaest godina, možda mlada, psuje, grglja, krv joj ide na usta, nos, uši. Proklinje Nijemce. Mučenje se nastavlja. Avdaga tetura napolje. Povraća. Nakon hiljada mrtvih, nakon ubijanja, klanja, nakon gaženja krvi do koljena, Avdaga povraća. U glavi košmar. - Bože, šta ja radim ovdje? Prvi put od napuštanja Sarajeva, Avdaga izgovara riječi molitve. Košmar u glavi se ne smiruje. Pada noć. Avdaga ulazi u kuću gdje je smješten GESTAPO. Dva stražara piju čaj. Ostali spavaju. Po trojica u sobi. Avdaga je profesionalac. Nožem. Kratki udarci. Tiho i brzo. Od sobe do sobe. Tri sobe, devet GESTAPO-vaca i dva stražara. Puni rančeve. Krznene bijele uniforme. Vodonepropusne, bijele čizme. Hrana. Izvlači se iz sela. Na zapad. Na zapad. Što dalje odavde, što dalje, što dalje. U njemačkoj komandi ostalo je zabilježeno: "Nestao za vrijeme upada ruskih diverzanata. Sumnja se da je živ." I ništa više. U sveopštem paklu pred Staljingradom niko ga više nije pominjao. Avdaga hoda danima. Spava u kratkim intervalima. Sat, dva. I opet pješačenje. Pored njega, u bijeloj maskirnoj uniformi, naslonjenog na drvo, prolaze njemačke kolone. Prolaze ruske kolone. Avdaga sav u bijelom na bijeloj bjelini ruskih tajgi. Ruskih šuma. Počinje vjerovati da je nevidljiv. Štedi hranu. Gvozdenom disciplinom. Jede manje od njemačkih zarobljenika u ruskim logorima. Smjenjuju se dani, sedmice. Smjenjuju se ruske tajge i ruske šume. Pa opet tajge. Nailazi na stratišta. Strašna ruska zima sačuvala leševe od raspadanja. Konzervirala ih. Avdaga pretražuje leševe. Traži hranu. Zima popušta. Prvo sunce, malo je toplije. Sada se već ispraksirao. Ima iskustvo. Prati gavranove. Velika jata, hiljade gavranova koji jedva lete. Gavranovi jedu leševe na stratištima. Toliko su siti da jedva polijeću. Avdaga traži hranu. Ako je sretan, nađe komad pozelenjelog hljeba. Na jednom stratištu Avdaga skida uniformu, gaće, sve. Oblači poluraspadnutu garderobu ubijenih seljaka. Ponovo u šumu. Odbacuje oružje. Ostavlja samo nož. Novih petnaestak dana. Na zapad, na zapad. Konačno, ne može dalje. Pada u nesvijest. Koma. Ne zna koliko dugo. Polumrtvog, smrznutog, pronalaze ga djeca ruskih partizana. Dovlače ga u zemunicu. Oživljavaju ga. Daju mu zečiju krv da pije. Ispituju ga. Ko, šta, odakle? Izmišlja priču o njemačkom ratnom zarobljeniku. Jest, jugoslovenski partizan. Jest, njemački zarobljenik. Pobjegao im je. Odakle? Ne zna. Niko ne može ni pretpostaviti da je pješke došao iz Staljingrada. Ne po ruskoj zimi. Glasanjem odlučuju da ga poštede. Nakon petnaestak dana, Rusi ga vode u akciju. Miniraju prugu. Avdaga pokazuje da je ekspert za eksploziv. Godinu dana ratuje sa partizanima. Dobija orden Crvene zvijezde. Nijemci se povlače. Partizani napadaju u trojkama. Avdaga vodi jednu. Uspješne akcije se redaju. Trojka dobija "Lenjina". Orden za koji bi umrlo devedest posto Rusa. Ponovo zima. U blizini rumunske granice zarobljavaju cijelu njemačku jedinicu. Nekoliko bolničarki. Među njima, Amerikanka, medicinska sestra koju su Nijemci zarobili u Francuskoj i poslali na Istočni front. Dvojica iz Avdagine grupe i Igorova trojka odvode bolničarke na saslušanje u napuštenu kuću. Iz kuće dopiru vrisci, šamari. Pucnji. Avdaga upada u kuću. Na podu dvije mrtve bolničarke. Amerikanka, skoro gola leži na podu. Dva Rusa je drže za noge, jedan za ruke. Četvrti Rus skida pantole. U Avdaginoj ruci nož. Ne zna kako, zašto. Vjerovatno sudbina. Nekoliko brzih udaraca. Rusi su nespremni. Iznenađeni. Umiru sa osmijehom. Njemačka artiljerija pronašla selo. Precizni pogoci. Panika. Avdaga vuče Amerikanku i bježe. Van sela. Na zapad, na zapad. Povlače se po planinama Rumunije. Ili je to još uvijek Rusija. Na nekoj planini, danima daleko od prvog naselja, nailaze na porodicu ovčara. Ovčari ne znaju za rat. Ne znaju za Nijemce, Ruse. Kažu, ponekad čuju neku, kao grmljavinu. Ostaju sa njima nekoliko mjeseci. Sporazumijevaju se rukama, nogama. Avdaga je dao ime američkoj bolničarki. Azra. Strpljivo je uči bosanskim riječima. Azra je mlada, inteligentna. Brzo uči. Izraze, fraze. Izmišljaju Azrinu životnu priču. Interesantno je. 88 U ljeto kreću dalje. Pridružuju se Rumunima. Ulaze u Jugoslaviju. U međuvremenu, rat se prenosi iz Rusije na Rumuniju, Mađarsku, Jugoslaviju, a zatim brzo prema Njemačkoj. Konačno, voz za Sarajevo. Voz za Sarajevo. Rat je završen. Bezbrojne vojne kontrole. Avdaga pokazuje ruske medalje. Vojni policajci ga pozdravljaju u stavu mirno. I na kraju Sarajevo. Nakon četiri godine. Otac umro u zimu nakon predaje njemačkih jedinica kod Staljingrada. Slušajući radio. Za prve poginule iz Ustaške legije, njemačka komada je slala brzojave o, uvijek junačkoj, smrti na bojnom polju, o neprocjenjivim zaslugama za Veliki njemački rajh. Ubrzo su prestali sa tim. Nad sudbinom nesretnih mladića spustio se veo šutnje i niko nije smio ni da ode u sarajevsku komandu i pita za njih. Avdaga i Azra su se vjenčali odmah po dolasku u Sarajevo. Prvih godina Azrin naglasak i oskudan rječnik izazivao je čuđenje sarajevske mahale. Na bilo kakvo pitanje u vezi sa Azrom, Avdaga se kostrešio, obrve bi se skupljale u mrgodnu crtu. Obično bi se dizao, malo teatralno vadio iz džepova ključeve od kuće, od dućana, i povelik smotak para iz uvijek debelog novčanika i stavljao sve pred znatiželjnika: - Bujrum. Hoćeš kuću, hoćeš radnju, hoćeš pare! Uzmi. Ali, Azru mi ne diraj. To sam ja sebi rodio. Niko nije ni slutio koliko je u tome bilo istine. Znatiželjnik bi pokunjeno oborio glavu. Takvim stavom, nakon samo par mjeseci, nikom više nije bilo ni na kraj pameti da postavi neko pitanje. Ruske medalje i poneka škrto ispričana priča o tome kako ih je dobio, obezbijedile su mu dobar ugled kod novih vlasti. A onda - ponovo. 1948. godina, sukob Tita i Staljina. Rezolucija INFORMBIRO-a. Jugoslavenski komunisti optuženi za izdaju komunizma. Staljin poziva radničku klasu Jugoslavije na ustanak protiv Tita. Dojučerašnji uzor i zakletva, Staljin, proglašava se za neprijatelja. U zemlji pometnja. Hapšenja. Hiljade, desetine hiljada ljudi u zatvorima. Dojučerašnji heroji. Legende. Svi proruski nastrojeni završavaju u zatvorima. Iako se drži povučeno, ne priča, ne izlazi napolje, Avdagu, kao nosioca najviših ruskih ordena, hapse. Istraga. 89 Mjesec, dva, tri. Pitanja, batine, molbe. Ko, zašto, odakle? Odgovara da ga ne interesuje politika, religiozan je. To razbjesnjuje agente OZNE. - Religija je opijum za narod. - To je od Lenjina, - odgovara Avdaga. Tuku ga. Konačno, delegacija iz Tekije. Par ljudi, smogli su snage i hrabrosti da dođu u OZNU i pitaju za njega. Ugledni ljudi. Sarajevska čaršija. Garantuju da ga ne interesuje politika. On redovno dolazi u džamiju, u tekiju. Religioznost ga spasava. Religiozan čovjek ne može voljeti Rusiju. Nakon još dva mjeseca ga puštaju. Istražitelj ga na odlasku pita kako to da ga Rusi nisu ubili. Kaže, nemoj se ljutiti. Ništa lično. Branimo socijalizam. Mi, OZNA, mi smo čelična pesnica proletarijata. Nije se ljutio. Nakon Istočnog fronta, Avdaga se nikad nije ljutio. Sa djecom mu se nije dalo. Prvo curica, pa dječak. Oboje umrli odmah nakon rođenja.Nakon mnogo godina - sin. Hamza. Hamza - lav, rođen u znaku ovna. Kompleksna ličnost. Očeva snaga, hrabrost, divljina, brzina. Majčina nježnost, sklonost ka romantizmu, pjesnik. Veliki šareni svijet u koji je došao, oduševljavao je Hamzu. Sve je bilo na dohvat ruke, sve je moglo da se proba, okusi, opipa. I, Hamza je sve probavao, opipavao, kušao. I uvijek uzvodno. Nije bilo tog zida u koji nije udario glavom. Nije bilo te prepreke koju nije pokušao da preskoči. Avdaga mu nije branio ništa. Pustio je dječaka uzdajući se da će ga Allahova milost spasiti. Azra je pokušavala da ga vaspitnim pričama usmjeri prema drugim stvarima. I dok je ona bila uz njega, sve je išlo sjajno. Čim bi izašao na ulicu, Hamza je ponovo postajao drugačiji na opšti užas njihove i okolnih mahala. Mati ga je učila engleski kao bebu. Bio mu je drugi maternji jezik. Učila ga je svirati violinu. Bio je izrazito nadaren. Onda se jednom vratio kući razbijenog nosa. Neko od mahalske djece mu je rekao da samo pederi sviraju violinu. Potukao se. Od tada nije htio, ni živ ni mrtav, da je uzme u ruke. Avdaga je uživao u njemu. Sve nestašluke ili svinjarije mu je opravdavao i nikad nije digao ton na njega. Zauvijek, dječak je za Adagu bio "Moj Hamza". Avdaga je plaćao razbijene prozore u ulici, slomljeno voće, polomljene ograde, ukradene kolače u slastičarni. Na kraju je plaćao slastičaru unaprijed za sve što bi Hamza pojeo, a ne bi platio. Nakon većih svinjarija, Hamza bi se uvlačio krišom u kuću, pa polahko ocu u krilo. Obično je to bilo malo poslije akšama, u vrijeme kada su otac i mati pili kafu. Hamza bi se skupio u krilu i tiho započinjao dnevnu ispovjed. I uvijek se Avdagi činilo da je njegova priča potpuno na mjestu, apsolutno logična i da bi i on isto uradio, i tražio bi od Azre razloge zbog čega komšije ne razumiju dječaka. Azra bi se samo osmjehivala i slala Hamzu na kupanje. Jednom je Hamza starom Dervišagi polomio dvije kruške u bašti. Bio je sa djecom u krađi voća. Bile su i dvije curice. Da bi ih zadivio, Hamza se popeo na najviše grane kruške koja je izuzetno rodila te godine. Grana je pukla i Hamza se našao na zemlji. Djeca su se smijala. Pokušavajući da povrati ugled, Hamza se popeo na drugu krušku. I opet isto. Bijesan, Hamza je polomio grane. Da bi izgladio stvar, Avdaga je nekoliko puta pokušao da posjeti Dervišagu. Uzalud. Stari ters nije htio ni vrata da mu otvori. Konačno, Avdaga ga presrete u džamiji. Ne pominjući kruške ni Hamzu, Avdaga mu reče: - Dobri moj Dervišaga. Idem sutra u Kiseljak. Doćiće kočija po mene. Bilo bi mi jako drago da mi se pridružiš. Avdaga je malo podlo udario na najtanju Dervišaginu žicu. Starac je bio poznat u društvu po pričama o nekadašnjim izletima iz Sarajeva u Kiseljak, kad je on bio mlad, o divnim bijesnim konjima, kiseljačkim pogačicama, djevojkama... Avdaga je znao da Dervišaga ne može odoliti pozivu. I sutradan su njih dvojica u kočiji, koju su vukla dva bijela konja, otišli u Kiseljak, bili cijeli dan i kasno, poslije jacije, se vratili u Sarajevo. Niko nije pominjao krušku. I nikad više Dervišaga nije rekao riječ na Hamzu. Tako je Hamza rastao u potpunoj slobodi. Geni njegovih predaka - ratnika, izbijali su snažno iz njega, i ko zna gdje bi ga 91 odvukli, da nije bilo ogromne Avdagine i Azrine ljubavi koja ga je, kao centripetalna sila, vraćala nazad. Kako su godine prolazile ispadi su bivali sve rjeđi dok, na kraju, Hamza nije završio srednju školu kao skoro najbolji učenik u generaciji. Avdaga je cvjetao. - Još malo pa ćeš i prolistati. - Šalila se Azra. - Hej, moj Hamza. - Te dvije riječi su bile velike kao planina. Hamza je upisao arhitekturu. Želio je graditi. Kao student, preko ljeta je radio sve poslove. Pomagao sarajevskim privatnicima, izučavao školu života i tukao se sa Musom. Rođeni skoro istog dana, njih dvojica su bili kao slika i prilika u ogledalu. Hamza plav, Musa crn, Hamza skladno građen, Musa izuzetno širokih ramena, Hamzi su se sviđale crnke, Musi plavuše, Hamza je navijao za Želju, Musa za Sarajevo. I tako sve na kontru. Nihove tuče, još od djetinjstva su bile svakodnevne i često strašne.. Mirili su se odmah nakon tučnjave dok su na uličnoj česmi prali krvava lica. I, sutradan, opet ponovo. Jednom su došli Avdagi u dućan razbijenih noseva, vilica, oteknutih očiju i crnih podlivaka. Izgledali su tako strašno da je čak i Avdaga zaustio da nešto kaže, ali se ugrizao za jezik i izjurio iz dućana odhukujući. Tek je naveče došao kući i odmah otišao na spavanje. Kod Muse je bila drugačija situacija. Otac, malo ters, nije imao razumijevanja za Musine nestašluke i često je njegova tvrda šaka objašnjavala Musi da je pogriješio. Pokušavajući ga zaštititi, Hamza je često slao Avdagu Musinom ocu da ga opravda. Odmah, s vrata Musin otac bi počinjao: - E, šta su sad uradili? I Avdaga je rasao mečku da mu objasni da se radi samo o nestašluku. Išlo je to dosta teško, ali s vremenom se Avdaga toliko ispraksirao, da je i Musin otac, nakon treće popijene kafe, počeo misliti da je njegov Musa stvarno izuzetno dijete i čudio se kako on to sam nije prije vidio. - A sad veliš uče? Avdaga bi odgovarao: - Uče, jašta. Kad ih moja Azra načepi... A u međuvremenu bi Hamza i Musa tamanili Azrine baklave, 92 ružice, hurmašice i sve drugo što bi se zateklo u kući. Na veliko Azrino veselje. Zatim bi išli na spavanje u Hamzinu sobu. Musa je znao Hamzin fol. Obično bi Hamza u svadi podigao desnu ruku sa raširenim prstima prema njemu i rekao: - Hej, polahko, što se mi u stvari svađamo? I odmah nakon zadnje riječi udarao lijevom rukom gađajući vrh brade. Musa bi padao kao pokošen. Ležeći, kleo se da ga je Hamza opet uhvatio na lijevoj nozi i da on, konj da bi li konj, zna taj fol sto godina, al', da ga ovaj uvijek uhvati na njega. Kad je Musa udarao prvi, bilo je to šutke, nijemo. Samo bi mu sijevnula desnica i Hamza je već bio na podu tresući glavom. - Ovaj ti je bio dobar, - obično je govorio, i sa poda se bacao na Musu. A onda, u trećoj godini fakulteta Hamza je upoznao Kuma. Uz njega, Hamza je upoznao alkohol i počesto se dešavalo da kući dođe pod gasom. Musa nije puno mirisao Kuma, a Hamza ga je stvarno volio. Kum je bio snažan. Skoro kao Musa. Duge kose i brade, uvijek pomalo neuredan, divlji. I vjerovatno je ta njegova divljina privukla Hamzu. Nedugo poslije završetka studija, Kum je Hamzi prodao budzašto komad zemlje za vikendicu, koje su nicale u to vrijeme u okolini Sarajeva kao pečurke. Onda je Hamza upoznao Amru. Nježna, tanka crnka, student muzike. Bila je to obostrana ljubav. Avdaga je cvjetao. Navijao za ženidbu. Ne direktno, već nekako onako. Uz put. Malo, malo, pa bi spomenuo unuke, i to kako je on već star i sve tako. Dvije godine nakon studija Hamza se oženio. Godinu nakon toga dobili su curicu. Hamza se smirio. Svi đavoli u njemu su se posakrivali pred nježnom Amrom. Otvorili su atelje. Posao je dobro krenuo. Velika begovska kuća je živnula. Galama, zvuci violine, Hamzin glasan, zarazan smijeh. U avliji se suše pelene. Odlučili su da na proljeće pređu u vikendicu i da borave do jeseni. Maloj će goditi svjež zrak. Avdaga i Azra će dolaziti preko vikenda. Pa, bilo je to samo nekih pola sata vožnje od Sarajeva. Bila je polovina marta 1992. godine kad su privremeno preselili. Amra nije bila baš najsretnija. Govorila je da je možda bolje da sačekaju ljeto. Ali Hamza, kao poplava. Nosi sve pred sobom. Kad nešto odluči, nemoguće ga je odgovoriti. I tako su privremeno odselili. Hamza je navraćao skoro svakodnevno poslije posla. Govorio je da su dobro. Da im iz sela s druge strane brda donose mlijeko, svježe, još se puši. Govorio je da je Malena dobro, da je dobila boju u licu... A onda, jedne noći, početkom aprila 1992. godine, Hamza je bahnuo u kuću. Sa velikom posjekotinom na glavi, sa automatom na ramenu i nožem, Tantom, zataknutim za pojas. Bio je prljav, blatnjav i krvav. Prvi put u životu, Hamza je zamolio Azru da mu pripremi kupatilo, i sobu. Azra je razumjela. Izašla je iz sobe. Onda mi je Hamza svašta ispričao. Neću te opterećivati sa tim. Uglavnom, nakon tri dana moj Hamza se priključio zelenim beretkama. Avdaga ušutje. Napolju je prevalilo podne. Čaj se davno ohladio. Avdaga se maši za cigare. Kutija je bila prazna. Ustade i izađe is sobe. Uskoro se vrati i oni ponovo zapališe. Kapetan je šutio. Avdaga ga ispitivački pogleda: - Možeš li? Nisi odspavao ni malo. - Mogu, Avdaga, mogu. - A i ja. Baš se zapričao... -Neka, Avdaga. Dobro mi je. - Nego, što sam ti ispričao sve ovo? Ja znam šta je rat. Znam šta je smrt. Ubijao sam. Ne znam da li će mi Alah oprostiti. Gledao sam smrti u oči, ljudi su mi umirali na rukama, prijatelji i neprijatelji. Samo... Sad je nekako drugačije. Ovo je potpuno drugačije, - Avdaga protrese glavom. - Moraš li ti u komandu odmah? Pošto Kapetan klimnu glavom, Avdaga nastavi,- Kad završiš, da se vratiš ovamo. Ako nas ne bude, evo ti ključ od kuće. Uzmi drugu sobu lijevo. Ako Azra ne stigne, naloži vatru. Kapetan zausti da nešto kaže ali Avdaga ga ušutka pokretom ruke, - Sad ćemo ja i Azra u bolnicu. Vidjećemo šta će biti. U svakom slučaju vidimo se za večerom. U sobu uđe Azra. Nosila je doručak. Čaj koji se pušio i nekoliko velikih uštipaka punjenih ribom iz konzerve, omiljeno jelo iz humanitarne pomoći po sarajevskom receptu.